What is Romance?
by zefronlover19
Summary: After breaking up with Puck, Santana finds it hard to believe in relationships so when Sebastian offers her a no strings attached relationship she'll bite his hand off but with sex comes emotions because sex always comes with complications.
1. This Bitch Bites

Santana Lopez, eighteen years old, student at William McKinley High School, a member of the New Directions and a cheerleader on the famous McKinley High School's Cheerio's coached by the famous and darn right evil, Sue Sylvester. Santana was dating the school bad boy, star footballer and another member of McKinley's High School's show choir the New Directions, Noah "Puck" Puckerman. He'd been arrested on many of occasions for breaking the law for little things, his latest arrest for breaking his parole because of his bad temper that takes control of him sometimes, but he was now out, he'd been recently released from juvie and was coming back to school.

Santana wore her Cheerio's uniform as she strutted her way down the corridor, she had her hands placed on her hips, her hair pulled up into a tight ponytail, she wore a varsity jacket over her Cheerio's uniform and a pair of white trainers. People were afraid of her, she was the school's bitch and that's why she thought she was most suited with Puck because their personalities attracted one another. Students at McKinley who were at their lockers would turn their backs to her as she strutted her way down the corridor, nothing was worse than a glare shot at you from Santana because the phrase 'if looks could kill,' this was actually true with her looks, it didn't actually kill anybody but it gave them a dark feeling inside of their bodies when she glared at them.

Puck stood at his locker where he threw his leather jacket into the back of his locker. He wore a black t-shirt and a pair of grey ripped jeans with a pair of black tattered converses. He stood there with his trademark Mohawk with an aggressive look on his face. Santana strutted her way over to him with her hands still placed on her hips. She smiled at him and took a step towards him.

"Hey babe," she said to him as she leaned towards him but Puck stepped to the side avoiding the kiss from her, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"What are you doing?" He asked her with furrowed brows.

"I was giving you a kiss," she told him, "Isn't that what boyfriend and girlfriend are supposed to be doing in public?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked her with confusion.

"Yeah," she replied also confused, "That's what we are, right?"

"Right," he recalled, "We are supposed to be dating."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked him placing both of her hands on her hips again, raising her eyebrow and looking at him sternly.

"That we're supposed to be dating," he said quickly, "That's what I said."

"Noah Puckerman," she called sternly, "You better not have been cheating on me behind my back."

"I would never do that to you," he lied, "You know that I would never hurt you."

"You're lying to me," she told him.

"No, I'm not," he lied, "I would never lie to you."

"That's bullshit," she snapped, "You're lying to me. Who was she?" She took a step towards him causing him to take a step back.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied to her again as he took another step backwards as she took another step towards him.

"Who was she?" She screamed in his face. The crowded hallway stopped what they were doing, whether they were talking to their friends or just grabbing something from their lockers, they all stopped what they were doing and looked straight towards them. Puck glanced around the corridor to see that they had an audience watching them now.

"Santana," he whispered as he leaned towards her, "You're making a scene, people are staring at us."

"I don't give a damn!" She shouted, "They can all look if they want because I guess they all should know whether you're a cheating asshole or not!"

"Santana, please," he whispered as he looked around at people smiling and nodding at them, "Don't do this, you're embarrassing yourself."

"Oh," she recalled, "I'm not embarrassing myself, I'm just showing the whole school how much of a jackass you really are." She turned and faced the rest of the school folding her arms across her chest, "You think that he's amazing boyfriend material, well guess what, he's not, he's a cheating asshole who you should stay away from." She turned back and looked at him, "He wasn't good in bed anyways."

"That was out of order," he told her, "They don't need to know that."

"They don't need to know how small your dick is either," she yelled, "But I guess you can't keep everything a secret, can you?" She shot a fake smile at him and shrugged one of her shoulders. Puck looked around at the rest of the school noticing that the students standing in the corridor muttering and whispering to one another about the comment that Santana had just shared with the rest of the school. A huge lump formed in his throat, his face started to burn and turn a crimson colour, he swallowed back the lump in his throat awkwardly and looked back at her.

She took a step towards him, "You think that you can mess with me, Puckerman," she whispered angrily in his face, "You've got another thing coming, don't ever mess with a bitch because you'll always get burned." She took a step back and placed her hands back on her hips as she strutted her way back down the packed school hallway full of students muttering and whispering to themselves after the show that they just experienced. Puck glanced around and looked at all of the students staring at him.

"What?!" He yelled as he opened his arms out to the side, "What the hell are you looking at?!" The packed hallway of students dispersed quickly as they scurried down the hallway. Puck slammed his door shut, he flung his backpack over his right shoulder and stormed down the corridor.

Santana stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom with tissues in her hand as she dabbed her puffy face. Tears were streaming down her face as she wiped them away before it started to ruin her make-up including her mascara. Brittany stood behind her and had her hand placed softly on Santana's arm.

"Please don't cry, Santana," Brittany said to her softly, "I don't like seeing you cry."

"I just don't understand," Santana replied as she dabbed her cheeks with the tissue, "I just don't understand why he would do that to me. I mean, come on, look at me, I'm smoking hot."

"You are smoking hot," Brittany repeated.

"And I'm amazing in bed," she recalled, "Something that he's not."

"You are amazing in bed," Brittany repeated. Santana looked at her through the reflection in the mirror with an arched eyebrow.

"How would you know that I'm good in bed?" She questioned her.

"I don't know," Brittany shrugged, "I just thought that I would say it to make you feel better."

"Okay," she replied with confusion, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Brittany smiled. Santana shook her head and carried on dabbing her cheeks with her damp tissue.

"Wait until I find out who he's been sleeping with," she hissed, "Because what I did to him won't be as bad compared what I'm gonna be doing to her. Because nobody sleeps with my man and gets away with it."

"But he's not your man anymore," Brittany stated innocently, "You've broken up."

"He was my man when she slept with him," she remarked, "And she's gonna be the most hated girl ever because this bitch bites."

The New Directions were all sitting in the choir room, Santana sat the back of the class next to Brittany where Puck sat at the back of the class to the left of her with his arms folded across his chest. Mr Schuester was standing at the front of the class and he clasped his hands together.

"Okay, guys," he chimed, "Today we're gonna be doing songs about how we feel right now."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked as she raised her hand up in the air.

"Well," he replied, "It could be that you're happy right now, or you could be angry, sad, any emotion that you're feeling right now."

"Can I start?" Santana asked as she rose her hand into the air.

"Oh god no," Puck moaned, "We don't want to be hearing that."

"You know what," she spat, "Because you said that, I'm gonna be doing it." She stood up and walked to the centre of the choir classroom. "I told you, Puck," she shot at him, "Don't mess with this bitch." Puck shook his head and folded his arms across his chest as he leaned back into the chair.

[Santana]

_I've been standing where you left me (left me)  
>Praying that you'd come and get me (get me)<br>But now I've found my second wind (wind)  
>Now I found my second skin (skin)<em>

_Well I know what you were thinking  
>You thought you'd watch me fade away (away)<br>When you broke me into pieces  
>But I gave each piece a name (a name)<em>

_One of me is wiser  
>One of me is stronger<br>One of me's a fighter  
>And there's a thousand faces of me<br>And we're gonna rise up  
>Yeah, we're gonna rise up<br>For every time you broke me  
>And you're gonna face an army<br>Army of me_

_Welcome to my revolution (lution) ha  
>All your walls are breaking down (down) mmmhmmm<br>It's time you had a taste of losing (losing) nah  
>Time the table's turned around (round) yeah<em>

_I see a glimpse of recognition  
>But it's too little it's too late, it's too late<br>And what you though was your best decision, ugh  
>Just became your worst mistake (mistake)<em>

_One of me is wiser  
>One of me is stronger<br>One of me's a fighter  
>And there's a thousand faces of me<br>And we're gonna rise up  
>Yeah, we're gonna rise up<br>For every time you broke me  
>And you're gonna face an army<br>Army of me_

_So how does it feel  
>To know that I beat ya<br>And I can defeat ya  
>Oh how does it feel<br>Cause it sure feels sweeter  
>It sure feels sweeter to me<em>

_Now that that I am wiser  
>Now that I am stronger<br>Now that I'm a fighter, ha  
>There's a thousand faces of me<em>

_And I'm gonna rise up (I'm gonna rise up)  
>Yeah I'm gonna rise up (yeah I'm gonna rise up)<br>For every time you broke me (you broke me, yeah ay)  
>There's a thousand faces of me (ay ay)<br>And I'm gonna rise up (rise up)  
>Yeah and I'm gonna rise up (rise up)<br>For every time you broke me (for every time you broke me, yay)  
>You're gonna face an army<em>

_And I'm gonna rise up (I'm gonna rise up)  
>Yeah I'm gonna rise up (yeah I'm gonna rise up)<br>For every time you broke me (you broke me, yeah ay)  
>There's a thousand faces of me (ay ay)<br>And I'm gonna rise up (rise up)  
>Yeah and I'm gonna rise up (rise up)<br>For every time you broke me (for every time you broke me, yay)  
>You're gonna face an army<br>Army of me_

The whole class clapped their hands together and Santana placed her hands on her hips, she tilted her head and looked at Puck.

"Just remember," she shot at him, "You think that you can mess with me and you can put me down but you're forgetting one thing."

"Oh yeah," he replied cockily, "And what's that?"

"I'm Santana Lopez, bitch," she told him, "And nobody messes with this bitch." Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes and Brittany clapped their hands together and whooped her. Santana shrugged one of her shoulders at him and strutted back over to her seat, she sat down on her seat folding her arms across her chest, she glanced over at Puck and smirked at him smugly. The bitch had won that round and she was going to win every round from there on in.


	2. Meet Sebastian Smythe

It was the end of day and school was over. Santana, Artie, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Brittany were sitting in the Lima Bean holding their long earning cup of coffee. Blaine and Kurt sat on the sofa with Rachel sitting on the chair next to Artie who over course was beside her in his wheelchair. Brittany's chair was right next to her boyfriends as she held his hand where Santana was sitting on a chair opposite Rachel.

"I can't believe that Puck did that to you," Rachel announced, "He was out of order and you can do so much better."

"Rachel's right," Kurt agreed, "You can do so much better than him. He's such a dick for doing that to you."

"I don't really wanna talk about it," Santana admitted, "I just want to forget about it all. I want to forget about relationships in general."

Artie cleared his throat and released Brittany's hand, Brittany looked at him wondering why he'd released her hand and he shook his head at her indicating for him to not make a scene and make things worse for Santana.

"But you did kill it in the choir room," Blaine added, "That song choice was perfect."

"Of course," she shrugged, "Why wouldn't it be? It was me who chose it."

"I just think that he's a jerk," Rachel told her, "And you can do so much better than him and there are plenty more fish in the sea."

"You just need to stay away from the sharks," Kurt added, "Because the sea if full of them too."

"Which Puck was," Artie added.

"What part of '_I don't want to talk about_', she asked them, "Don't you understand?"

"We're just trying to help you," Rachel told her, "We were just trying to be your friends."

"But I really don't want to talk about," she shot, "I don't want to talk about him, I don't want to talk about relationships in general so can we just drop it?"

"Sure," Blaine shrugged.

"Whatever you want, Santana," Artie agreed.

We're just trying to help you," Rachel told her, "We were just trying to be your friends."

"But I really don't want to talk about," she shot, "I don't want to talk about him, I don't want to talk about relationships in general so can we just drop it?"

"Sure," Blaine shrugged.

"Whatever you want, Santana," Artie agreed.

"Hey there, Killer," A tall guy with brown hair wearing a Dalton Academy uniform called as he stepped towards them. They all turned to face him and looked at him with confusion.

"Who exactly are you talking to?" Artie asked him.

"He's talking to me," Blaine replied as he raised his hand up in the air. "Hey Sebastian."

"And who's Sebastian?" Kurt asked him as he looked at him, "You've never told me about him before."

"This is Sebastian Smythe," Blaine introduced, "We went to Dalton Academy together but we lost touch as soon as I transferred to McKinley."

"So, how are you doing?" Sebastian asked as he pulled a chair over to them, he sat down on the chair. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"I've been busy with the New Directions," Blaine informed him, "But I'd rather not talk about it now, we were talking about something else."

"No, we weren't," Santana snapped, "We weren't talking about anything and I don't even want him to know about my business."

"Had your heartbroken?" Sebastian asked her.

"It has nothing to do with you," she snapped at him. "I has nothing to do with any of you, so just leave me all alone." She stood up quickly and stormed out of the Lima Bean. They all exhaled and sighed.

"You really shouldn't have said anything," Kurt told Blaine, "He didn't have to know about her business."

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologised, "But I didn't mention anything about her business, she made it sound like his business."

"But you didn't have to say anything," Rachel informed him, "No offence to you because I have no idea who you are," she said to Sebastian, "But he had no right to know about her business. Santana, yeah, she has had her heart broken and has been humiliated but she didn't need that." She stood up, "I'm gonna see how she is. I'll see you guys later," and she headed out of the Lima Bean chasing after Santana.

"Whoa," Sebastian exhaled awkwardly, "That was awkward."

"Babe," Brittany said to Artie, "I think we should go, I don't want Santana to be upset without me."

"Right," Artie nodded, "Come on, we'll go after her too." Brittany stood up and sat down on Artie's lap. "See ya tomorrow in school," he told them as he wheeled out of the Lima Bean with Brittany sitting on his lap.

"I didn't mean to do it," Blaine shrugged, "I honestly didn't mean to do it. I was just saying that we were talking about something that he wouldn't understand."

"But you didn't have to mention that," Kurt informed him, "Now Santana's gonna be pissed with you and that's something that you really don't want. You see what she did to Puck. That bitch bites."

Santana walked along the sidewalk as she was heading home when she heard a voice calling her name, she ignored it and carried on walking.

"Santana," Rachel called, "Santana wait up."

"I don't want to talk to you, Berry," she called back, "I just want to be alone."

Rachel finally caught up with and jogged in front of her causing Santana to stop in her tracks, she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I said that I didn't want to talk to you," she told her.

"I know that you're upset," Rachel informed her, "And I know that you want to be alone, well, that's what you're telling me but I don't think that you should be."

"Why not?" She asked her, "Why can't you just leave me be?"

"Because you've just had a bad heartbreak," Rachel told her, "He humiliated you in front of the whole school and he made you look bad."

"You're not making things any better," she informed her snidely.

"I know," Rachel replied apologetically, "And I'm sorry about that, but I just want to be your friend and I want to help you out, let me be here for you and help you with this situation."

"He had no right telling him about my problems," she barked, "He had no right to tell that twink about my personal business."

"I know that he didn't," Rachel told her, "He had no right to do that."

"I just wanted to forget about it," she told her, "But he had to make things worse by telling that twink about my problems."

"Well," Rachel said to her, "But he didn't actually tell him about your problems, you did make it worse because Sebastian wouldn't have known if you hadn't said anything which sounds to me like you want to talk about it. So, talk to me about it."

"I hate him," she cried. "I hate him so much."

"Blaine?" Rachel asked her with confusion.

"No," she snarled, "Puck. I hate what he's put me through. I don't want to be in a relationship with anybody because of him. I just don't want to be with anybody because they're just gonna hurt me like Puck did."

"Just because he hurt you," Rachel added, "Doesn't mean that every other guy is gonna do that to you."

"I don't care," she snarled, "I don't care if you think that but I believe that and I'm not gonna be in a relationship ever again."

"So," Rachel queried, "You're not gonna be with anybody ever again."

"Oh," she replied, "I'm gonna be with somebody but I'm not gonna be in a relationship again because all you do is get hurt and I don't want to get hurt anymore, I'm sick and tired of getting hurt."

"Not all relationships are like that," Rachel informed her, "Just because Puck did that to you doesn't mean that every guy out there is gonna do that to you."

"But he's not the only person who's done that to me," she told her, "Every guy that I've been with has hurt me, every relationship I've been in I've been hurt and I'm sick and tired of it."

"I don't think that that's the right thing for you to do," Rachel told her, "But I guess, if that's how you feel, I guess you'll do it. And I can't stop you?"

"No," she said shaking her head, "You can't, because I've made my mind up. I'm not gonna get into another relationship again."

Rachel sighed and took a step towards her, she wrapped her arms around her and gave her a soft hug. Usually Santana wouldn't hug anybody but Rachel had been there for her so she returned the hug back to her, a tear slowly trickled down her cheek but she closed her eyes before another one could escape. She didn't want to be hurt by Puck, she didn't want to act like it had hurt her but she was human after all so it was going to hurt her but she did have her friends there for her and that's what she needed the most.

Later that day Santana returned back to the Lima Bean, she couldn't stay at home any longer, the more she'd stayed at home, the more she thought about the breakup, about the humiliation that she went through earlier that day. She walked through the main entrance of the Lima Bean no longer wearing her Cheerio's uniform, she wore a pair of tight denim jeans and a off the shoulder grey, baggy crop top. She walked towards the counter to order another cup of coffee.

Sebastian still sat in the Lima Bean, he still wore his Dalton Academy uniform and had his hair gelled back off his face. He had a school book placed in front of him on the table as he worked through his homework. He glanced up quickly to notice Santana at the counter, he stood up and slowly stepped towards her, she grabbed her cup of coffee and turned around to face him.

"What do you want?" She asked snidely.

"I just wanted to apologise for my actions earlier," he told her, "I know that I was out of order for asking you if you had your heart broken but I just assumed that it was okay to ask you."

"Well," she snapped, "It wasn't."

"Sorry," he apologised, "I tend to have this problem. I don't think before I speak. I just say what's on my mind and sometimes it comes across cruel when I don't mean to be." He paused and shrugged, "Okay, sometimes I do mean for it to be cruel because I guess I'm a bit of a dick."

"Meet your friend," she told him as she pointed to herself.

"Do you want to join me?" He asked her, "You don't have to if you don't want to but you might regret it."

"And why would I regret it?" She questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you might regret on missing out on my company," he informed her, "And that would be a real shame because my company is awesome."

"Then I guess," she smiled, "I'm gonna have to take you up on that offer."

"Good," he smiled, "Step into my office," he gestured towards the table that he was sitting at. She smiled at him again as they both walked towards the table that he was sitting at. They both sat down at the table and he shoved his books that were on the table and through them into his satchel. "Again," he said to her, "I apologise for earlier, I wasn't thinking before I was speaking."

"Good," she told him, "You better had apologised to me because believe me, you wouldn't have gotten away with it if you hadn't."

"That's right," he admitted, "Kurt did tell me that you bite like a bitch."

"Oh I do," she nodded, "I do bite like a bitch, my bark as a big as my bite."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," he smiled, she smiled back and shook her head at him.


	3. I'll Do It

Both Santana and Sebastian sat the table in full conversation, they'd been sitting there now for ten minutes talking about themselves. Santana was leaning back in the chair as too was Sebastian.

"So yeah," he finished, "That's basically what happened in my last relationship."

"They suck," she added, "Relationships suck so much."

"What did he do to my you so angry with him?" He asked her.

"The guys been in juvie for a month for breaking his parole," she told him.

"As you do," he added.

"And we stuck together but he was a total dick when I saw him today," she continued, "He acted as if we weren't together and then I found out that he'd been cheating on me."

"Did he tell you?" He asked curiously.

"No," she told him, "He didn't tell me, I found out for myself because he lied to me. He was lying right to my face and I can tell when somebody is lying to me because I lie a lot so I know when somebody is lying back to me."

"You lie?" He questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

"Everybody lies," she admitted, "There isn't one person out there who hasn't had lied once in their life."

"True," he nodded.

"Anyways," she continued, "He lied straight to my face so you know what I did?"

"What?" He asked her.

"I made a fool out of him in front of everybody in the school," she told him proudly as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Tell me more," he smiled as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Well, basically," she continued, "I shouted our conversation to the audience of students in the hallway and lied."

"You told him that his penis was small," he finished and nodded.

"How did you know that?" She questioned him as she tilted her head with a smile.

"Because every guy's nightmare is having a small penis," he informed her, "So, I knew that you were gonna say that. I bet you said that he was bad in bed too, am I right?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Yeah," he nodded, "That's another thing that a guy doesn't want the world to know, especially not a hallway full of students, you've dinted his ego. Well done."

"Thanks," she smiled smugly, "I thought that it was a good thing to do. And in Glee Club, Mr Schue asked us to sing about how we felt right now so I sung a song by Christina Aguilera telling him that I was over him and I wasn't going to let him bring me down."

"Fighter?" He questioned as he took a drink of his coffee.

"No," she replied shaking her head, "Army of Me."

"Mm," she mumbled as he finished his mouth full of coffee, "Good choice."

"That's what I thought," she nodded proudly, "And all the girls, well, I say the girls, I mean my friends, they stood up, clapped and cheered me which made his massive ego the size of a walnut."

"Well," he insisted, "You girls do stick together."

"That we do," she smiled. "So, because of him, I'm so over relationships."

"You're gonna stop being in relationships because of him?" He asked her, "Isn't that a bit rash?"

"No," she responded, "Because it's not only him who has hurt me whilst being in a relationship, there has been a bunch of them and I'm sick and tired of being the one hurt at the end of it all."

"Now," he nodded, "Now I understand why you're not loving relationships at the moment."

"I mean it," she told him, "I'm not going in another relationship again because I'm sick and tired of being hurt. People tell me that I should just become a lesbian and be with somebody of my own sex."

"It doesn't matter what sex they are," he told her, "You'll always get hurt, it's not just guys that hurt girls, girls hurt guys too, you know."

"Yeah," she sighed sadly, "I know that too. I'm just sick and tired of the whole relationship thing anyways. Why can't you just be with somebody and just have sex with them?"

"You can," he replied.

"But how can you just have platonic, casual sex with somebody without being a labelled slut?" She asked him.

"You do it with a friend," he informed her.

"But wouldn't that ruin your friendship?" She questioned him.

"Not unless that friend is willing to do it too," he replied as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Unfortunately," she muttered, "I don't have many male friends who would be willing to do that."

"I'll do it," he shrugged.

"What?" She asked in shock.

"Why not?" He shrugged again, "We're friends and we're both not looking for a relationship at the moment, so why not?"

"Because you're not my friend," she replied.

"Ouch," he said placing his hand on his chest pretending to be hurt by that remark.

"Well," she told him, "We're not, we're not friends, we've only just met."

"Well," he continued, "That makes it so much better because we're not friends that'll mean that there's no emotions involved."

"So," she asked, "You're suggesting that we're just gonna have casual, platonic sex with one another when either one of us needs it?"

"Pretty much," he shrugged, "Yeah. Isn't that what you wanted beforehand?"

"I was joking," she said to him.

"I wasn't," he shrugged again. "If you don't want to be in a relationship with anybody and you want to have casual, platonic sex with somebody who won't call you a slut, then I'm offering you the chance to have it with me, because I don't want to be in a relationship either, I don't want to settle down, I'm only seventeen years old for crying out loud."

"So," she questioned, "You're saying that because you're young that's the reason why you don't want to be in a real relationship?"

"Pretty much," he shrugged, "Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No," she replied, "That's not a problem at all, that's a pretty good reason not to settle down in a relationship."

"But you're still wondering whether you should do it, right?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she replied, "I'm not sure about it yet, I was just joking to begin with."

"But now you're wondering if it is a good idea," he finished for her.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Well," he said as he stood up, leaning down to grab his satchel. "If you ever change your mind," he grabbed a pen out of his satchel and jotted down his number on a napkin on the table, "Call me and I'll be there for it." He slid the napkin across the table over to her with his two fingers. He nodded at her one last time and threw his satchel over his shoulder as he headed towards the main entrance of the Lima Bean. She looked down at the napkin that was placed in front of her, she racked her brain about what she should do, should she take on his offer or should she laugh it off?

She stood up quickly and jogged out of the main entrance, Sebastian headed towards his silver Mercedes sports car, as she pushed open the main entrance she noticed him walking towards his car.

"Sebastian," she shouted, he turned around slowly and noticed her jogging towards him.

"Have you taken up my offer?" He asked her with a smile.

"Were you really serious about this?" She asked him as she held the napkin in her hand, "Are you really willing just to have casual sex with me?"

"Yeah," he shrugged again, "I thought I made that pretty clear in there."

"And what's in it for you?" She asked him curiously.

"Why would there be anything in it for me?" He asked her.

"Because there's always a catch," she informed him, "There's always a catch when people suggest something."

He took a step towards her and leaned down to her ear. "The sex," he whispered in her ear. "That's what's in it for me." He leaned back and smiled at her. She looked at him with an arched eyebrow and he replied by shrugging his shoulders.

"That's it?" She asked him.

"Yeah," he nodded, "That's it. I don't want to be in a relationship because I'm too young to settle down and you want to have casual sex with somebody without being called a slut and I'm willing to do that."

"And you won't tell anybody about this?" She questioned him.

"No," he replied, "Why would I tell anybody about this? It's just sex. Casual sex, that's it."

"All right," she said to him, "I'm in."

"Okay," he nodded, "But we've gotta set some rules."

"Totally." She agreed.

"Rule one, don't get emotionally involved," he informed her.

"Rule two, no cuddling," she continued.

"Rule three, no telling friends," he told her.

"Rule four, don't get friendly with one another's family," she insisted.

"Rule five, once we've had the sex whoever's place we're staying at we leave," he continued.

"Rule six," she finished, "No commenting on our body parts. No compliments, no insults, no nothing."

"You've got yourself a deal," he nodded.

Sebastian turned around and walked towards his car, she stood still and watched him walking towards his car, he clicked the alarm on his keys opening the car electronically, he took a step towards the car. He turned around looked at her.

"You busy now?" He asked her.

"No," she replied, "Why?"

"Well," he suggested, "My parents aren't home, how about we start the agreement now?"

"Like right now?" She asked him curiously.

"Why not?" He shrugged, "Unless you're scared to do it."

"What the hell," she replied as she walked over to his car. He opened the driver's side door and climbed into his car, she walked around to the passenger's side and opened the door also and climbed into his car. He placed his keys into the ignition and started the car, he backed out of the parking spot and pulled out the parking lot as he drove towards his house in Westerville. Santana had never had a casual relationship with anybody before but if this guy was willing to have a casual relationship with her meaning that she wasn't going to be called a slut which was fine by her, as that was the only thing that she was worried about, she didn't want to be called a slut because she wasn't. She was hurting but having the casual sex with Sebastian was going to take her mind off her pain from her break up made everything all better.


	4. I Know What I'm Doing

Sebastian lead her up to his bedroom, he opened the door and pulled her through the door, she walked through the door quickly and kicked the door quickly, he pulled off his Dalton Academy blazer and through it on the sofa at the end of his bed, she then kicked off her heels to the side and stood flat foot in front of him, he looked down at her.

"Wow," he said to her, "You're small."

"Well," she replied, "We can't all be as lanky as you are."

"Fair point," he shrugged. He then kicked off his shoes to the side of him and started unbuttoning his shirt quickly and shrugged it off his shoulders allowing it to drop down to the ground. She then pulled her grey crop t-shirt over her head and threw it down to the ground. He unfastened his belt and pulled it through the loops and dropping it down to the ground, he then popped open his trousers button, pulling down the zipper, he pulled down his pants quickly and tossed them to the side, Santana also did the same thing and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well," she asked him.

"Well, what?" He asked her back with a raised eyebrow.

"Well are you gonna drop your pants?" She asked him again, "Or are you gonna make me do that for you too?"

"Too?" He questioned her, "What have you done for me before? I was the one who suggested that we had a casual, platonic relationship."

"Just pull down your god damn pants," she demanded.

"God," he responded, "You're demanding, you never warned me about that."

"Just pull down the god damn pants," she repeated again.

He rolled his eyes, he bent down and pulled down his boxers down to his ankles, he stepped out of them, kicking them to the side, he leant back up and placed his hands on his hips.

"I can work with that," she said as she tilted her head to the side looking down at his penis.

"Very funny," he responded, "Now your turn."

It was now her turn to roll her eyes as she bent over and pulled down her panties down to her ankles, stepping out of them she kicked them to the side and also placed her hands on her hips. He tilted his head to the side, he pushed out his bottom lip and nodded.

"I could work with that," he nodded.

"Let's get this over and done with," she told him as she took a step towards him, she raised up onto her tip toes and placed her hand on the back of his neck, leaning up to him she crashed her lips onto his and kissed him passionately. He bent down and grabbed underneath her knees and lifted her up in the air, she then wrapped both of her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. As they passionately kissed one another, Sebastian made his way over to the bed, he kneeled onto the bed, his hand pressed onto the mattress with his other hand supporting her back, she still had her arms and legs wrapped around him and her small frame clung onto him as he crawled up the bed, the texture of the 100% cotton duvet cover brushed against her back, her long brunette locks glanced across the bed, as he finally reached the pillows at the top of his bed, Santana unwrapped her legs from around his waist and lay down on his bed whilst still kissing her. He pulled the sheet on the bottom of his bed up and over them as he kissed her.

"Grab my hair," she mumbled into the kiss. He broke away from the kiss and looked at her strangely.

"What?" He asked her with confusion.

"I'm directing you what to do," she informed him.

"You do know that I have done this before," he informed her, "You're not my first time otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to this."

"Oh I know," she admitted, "I can that this isn't your first time because you know what you're doing, it's just, I'm just telling you what I like."

"But your hair is tide back in a ponytail," he told her.

"Okay," she said sitting up slightly, she placed her hand on the scrunchy securing her hair in the tight pony, she unravelled it with her fingers and pulled the scrunchy out of her hair, she placed it down on the bedside table beside them and ran her fingers through her hair to allow her long dark brown locks fall over her shoulders. "Better?" She asked.

"Much," he replied.

"Good," she said as she lay down on the bed, her dark brown locks spread across the pillow under her head.

"So," he asked her, "You want me to grab your hair?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I find it very sexual and passionate."

"Muh, okay," he shrugged and leaned back down to her kissing her passionately, he had one hand placed on the bed as he held his weight with his muscular arms and his other hand reached to the back of her head and laced his fingers through her hair.

"Grab it," she mumbled into the kiss.

"I don't want to hurt you," he mumbled back, "I can be heavy handed."

"Just grab my damn hair," she muttered into the kiss. He shrugged one of his shoulders and grabbed her hair softly as she moaned into the kiss, he trailed his kiss down to her neck and sucked on it softly.

"Don't give me a hickey," she told him.

"Wasn't planning on doing," he mumbled into her neck as he kissed it.

"Because I don't want people knowing that I'm having sex," she told him.

"I'm okay with people knowing I'm having sex," he mumbled as he carried on kissing her neck.

"But you're not gonna tell anybody," she warned him, "Because that's one of the rules to not tell anybody about us having casual sex."

He lifted his head up and looked at her. "Look," he told her, "I'm not gonna tell anybody that I'm having sex with you, but I'm not gonna deny that I'm having sex if somebody asks me." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow with confusion, "It's a guy thing," he shrugged.

"That's actually understandable," she shrugged and nodded. He returned the gesture and leant back down to her neck kissing it softly once again. She stroked her fingertips down his arms, stroking her fingertips against his skin, he broke away from the kiss and looked at her.

"What?" She asked him curiously.

"That felt good," he informed her.

"Then I'll do it again," she admitted.

"Good," he nodded as he leaned back down to her and carried on kissing her neck, she too carried on stroking her fingertips against his skin as she stroked her fingertips down his back, tracing the muscles in his back. He carried on kissing his way down her body and kissing between her breasts as he trailed his kiss lower and finally disappeared underneath the sheets.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" She asked him.

"Uh-huh," he mumbled as he carried on kissing her skin.

"Well," she admitted, "I do have a specific way in order for me to enjoy it."

He popped his head from under the sheet and threw the sheet off his head and allowed it to rest on his back. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Why am I not surprised?" He told her.

"It just has to be done a specific way," she informed him, "Otherwise you'll be wasting your time when you're doing it."

"Because you used to fake orgasm when other people had done it to you?" He responded with a nod, "Why am I not surprised by that either?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll guide you through it," she told him, "Then you won't get it wrong."

"I could actually know what I'm doing, you know?" He informed her.

"Just do what I tell you to do," she demanded.

"Jeez," he said, "You're such a demander, I didn't sign up for this, you know."

"Just do it," she told him. He rolled his eyes and retreated back underneath the sheets. He leant down to her and carried on kissing her skin.

Santana sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her bra strap up her arm softly, her back was to him while he lay on the bed with his bed sheets covering him from the waist downwards with his bare, muscular chest on show. He rested his hand on his hands as he watched her getting changed.

"You know," he smiled, "You sure have a bony ass."

"And you have a donkey mouth," she responded sassily, "So, I guess we're even."

He laughed and shook his head slightly. She leant down and grabbed her grey cropped t-shirt from the ground and threw it over her head, she placed her arms through the sleeves and fixed her t-shirt, she leant down and grabbed her jeans from the ground and pulled them up her legs, fastening up the button on her jeans and pulling up the zipper, she stood up and turned around to face him.

"I hate to admit this," she said to him, "But you're actually the first guy who has actually pleasured me without my help."

"You see," he shrugged with his arms stretched out to the side, "I told you I knew what I was doing."

"It's just," she continued, "I'm specific."

"I gathered that," he responded.

"Listen," she smiled, "I gotta go but I'll call you when I need you," she walked over to her shoes and stepped into them, raising her four inches taller than her original height.

"Not unless I need you first," he called with a smile. She glanced over at him and pointed at him.

"Don't push your luck," she told him as she turned on her heels and headed over to his bedroom door, she placed her hand on the doorknob, turning it and pulling it open, she stepped out of his door and closed it behind her as she walked down the hallway towards the stairs, her heels clicking on the wooden flooring.

As he listened to her heels clicking on the wooden flooring he glanced to the side to notice her scrunchy on his bedside table, he reached over and grabbed it, he sat up and gathered the silk sheets around his waist, swivelling to the side of the bed he planted his feet on the ground and stood up, he walked over to the balcony doors, he stood at the doors and he turned the key in the lock, unlocking the door he pushed it open and stepped onto his balcony just as Santana made her way out of the front door, he noticed her and whistled through his teeth at her and she turned around to look up at him.

"You forgot something," he called as he tossed the scrunchy down at her, she cupped her hands together as the scrunchy fell into her hands. "Can't believe you forgot your trademark, people would definitely think you were up to something." He winked at her cheekily as he stepped back into his room closing the balcony doors behind him, turning the key in the keyhole locking the doors behind him.

Santana smiled to herself and turned back on her heels, she started walking down the pathway as she gathered all of her hair together pulling it back into a slicked back ponytail, she tied it up nice and tight with the scrunchy, dropping her hands down to her side she headed towards the main gate and pressed the button to the side of the gates opening it up electronically, she stepped back and allowed the gates to slightly before she slide through the gap between the opening gates and making her way home to Lima Heights.


	5. You Seem Different

It was the next day in school and it was time for choir practise. The New Directions all sat in their usual seats with Puck sitting on the opposite side of the room to Santana where she sat next to Brittany as usual. Rachel stood up and walked to the chair in front of Santana, she sat down on it and turned her body to face her.

"You seem different today," Rachel whispered, "After what happened yesterday and all."

"I'm just in a better mood," she replied, "I'm over him."

"I know that you can't just get over him like that," Rachel whispered again, "But I'm gonna help you pretend as if you are over him."

"Rachel," she told her, "I am over him. I'm not even bothering to waste my time on him anymore."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked her, "Because if I was in your situation I wouldn't have gotten over it just like that."

"Well that's where we're different," she informed her, "I'm a much stronger person than you are and I can get over people just like that."

"Even after our conversation yesterday?" Rachel whispered.

"Even after our conversation," she responded, "I'm totally over him and I'm done with relationships, like I said to you yesterday."

"Then why do you seem different?" Rachel questioned her, "Because you seem completely different to what you were yesterday."

"I don't know about you, Rachel," she told her, "But I feel a whole lot better without the thought of getting in a relationship and being hurt again, so yeah, I feel a whole lot better because of the thought of not having my heart broken again."

"Okay," she shrugged unconvinced by her comments, "You say that you're better now because of the thought of always being single and not having a relationship to worry about, then that's fine by me."

"Good," she nodded.

Rachel turned around in her chair and faced the front when Mr Schuester walked through the door. Even though it was one of the easiest things for her to do, Rachel had been there for her yesterday when she really needed a friend and she hated lying to her but she didn't want to admit to her that she was having casual sex with a guy that they'd only met yesterday because she would see her differently, and Santana didn't want that, she didn't want one of her closest friends to think of her like that, so keeping it quiet and not even mentioning that she was having sex would be the better option.

It was the end of the day and Santana walked out of the main entrance wearing her usual Cheerio's uniform with her varsity jacket, white sneakers and her trademark tight ponytail. Seeing Puck again in school really hurt her, even though she didn't want to admit it, seeing him with other girls around the school made her angry inside, she wanted to walk over to them and rag their hair, but she knew if she'd done that then he would know that she wasn't over him and that he'd won, something that she never let happen. Santana had to always win and she had to never show defeat, but that still didn't mean that she wasn't human and she was still hurting. She had to get that thought out of her head and the only way that she could get him out of her head was to have casual, meaningless sex with a guy who knew what he was doing. Sebastian Smythe.

She reached into her red, poker dotted satchel rummaging around for her cell phone that lay in the bottom of her bag, when she finally grabbed her phone she pulled it out of her bag, she slid her finger across the screen and punched in her passcode, she dialled his number and held it close to her ear.

Sebastian heard his cell phone ringing in his black leather satchel, he flipped open his bag and grabbed his phone out of his side pocket, he glanced down at the caller ID and smiled, sliding his finger across the screen of his IPhone 5, he placed it closed to his ear.

"Well, well, well," he smiled, "I never expected to get a call of you so soon. Missing me already?"

"Where are you?" She asked him as she walked towards her car.

"Still at Dalton," he informed her, "Why? Are you gagging for me?" He joked.

"I just need to get him off my mind," she told him, "And if I don't get him off my mind then I'll be thinking about him and I'll just get angry."

"Don't tell me," he told her, "I don't want to know. I don't want to know about anything because that'll make things complicated."

"Fine," she sighed, "But that still doesn't mean that I don't want to forget about him. I need you."

"You tell me where," he said to her, "And I'll be there."

"My parents are out," she informed him, "Be at my place in ten minutes."

"Gee," he replied, "I don't know about that."

"Just because you're from a gated community," she sneered at him, "Doesn't mean that the rest of us have to live in one. Not all of us have the money that you do and Lima Heights is not as bad as it made out to be."

"I actually wasn't talking about that," he declared, "But thanks for that."

"Then what were you talking about?" She asked as she rummaged through her bag to grab the keys to her silver Suzuki Alto, she finally grabbed her keys and clicked the electronic lock on the key to electronically open the doors of the car.

"I was saying that I don't think that I'll be able to make it for ten minutes," he informed her. She stopped still and looked up straight.

"Oh," she replied, "I thought that you meant-"

"Yeah, I know," he interrupted, "Rich boy doesn't want to be caught dead on the other side of town, but hey, if it means that I'm getting sex, I would travel Manhattan and back."

"You're such a pig," she announced bitterly, "Just be there within the next thirty minutes because I have needs and they need to be fulfilled."

"You and your demanding ways," he teased, "When am I gonna be able to have my own demands?"

"When I've had mine," she told him. "Be there within 30 minutes otherwise I won't do something that I had in mind."

"And what's that?" He asked curiously.

"Be there within in 30 minutes and you'll find out," she teased whilst smirking to herself, she took the phone away from her ear and pressed the red end call button.

"That teasing bitch," he smiled and pressed the lock on his phone sliding it back into his satchel and buckling it shut as he headed towards the main entrance of the school.

She slid her phone back into her satchel as she walked over to her car, she pulled on the handle opening the door, she grabbed the strap of her satchel and pulled it over her head, she climbed into the car and placed her bag on the passenger's side of the car, closing the door behind her, she placed her keys into the ignition, starting up the car she pulled out of her parking spot when she glanced to the side to see Puck chatting up another girl, raging with anger, she drove out of the parking lot knowing that tonight's casual sex session was going to be rougher than yesterday's.

Santana paced up and down her hallway looking down at her watch, he had five minutes to get there before she told him that his time was up when there was a knock on the door, she rushed to the door and looked through the side window to notice that it was him still wearing his Dalton Academy uniform, she opened the door and grabbed his shirt pulling him inside with him through the opened doorway and stumbling forward. She slammed the door shut and turned around to face him with hunger on her face.

"I know we're supposed to be a secret," he said to her, "But was there any reason for that?" He started straightening out his Dalton Academy blazer.

"I've had a rough day," she told him as pounced towards him wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and kissing him deeply, his eyes widen with shock but carried on kissing her.

"I can see that," he mumbled into the kiss.

"The living room," she mumbled as she trailed her kiss down to his neck.

"And where would that be?" He asked her as he looked around her house and without saying a word she released one of her arms from around his neck and pointed to the door beside him, he nodded and headed towards the living room, he slowly leaned down onto the sofa, placing his hands behind his back for support and gradually sat down on it. She removed her arms from around his neck and placed her hands on his blazer, pushing it over his shoulders and he helped her shrug it down off his shoulders and down his arms, moaning every time her lips caressed his skin. Her hands then moved down to the buttons on his shirt, she broke away from the kiss and looked at him.

"I'm gonna rip your shirt off," she told him.

"Sure," he shrugged, "Go ahead, it's not like I can 't afford a new shirt."

She moved her hands to the centre of his shirt and ripped it open, the buttons flying off everywhere and the sound a tear echoed throughout the empty room, she leaned down to his chest and started kissing his skin softly but passionately. He placed his hands on her varsity jacket and pushed it off her shoulders and trailing his hands down her arms as he pulled it off her gently but quickly. She moved her hands down to his belt and unfastened it with her hand trailing down to his trousers where she popped open the button and pulled down the zipper. She tugged down on his pants, raising herself up slightly and tugging them down his thighs and to his kneecaps. His hands traced her back where he found a zipper on the back of her Cheerio's uniform, pulling down the zipper he pushed it off of her and allowed it to drop down to the ground. She pulled away from him and stood up, he looked up at her with furrowed eyebrows of confusion.

"What are you doing?" He asked her with confusion. "I thought you said that you wanted this, you needed it."

"And I do," she replied, "But seeing as you met my needs yesterday without instructions, I'm about to meet yours." She smirked at him and kneeled down on the carpeted flooring, she placed her hands on the rim of his Calvin Klein black boxers and started to pull them down.

"I'm okay with that," he nodded with his bottom lip pouting, "But I do have some demands of my own."

"Oh believe me, Sebastian," she told him, "Whatever you've had done to you before will be nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you."

"I have had my fair share of BJ's," he informed her.

"Yeah," she responded, "But you've only had armatures, I'm well experienced in this area and believe me, this is an experience you've never experienced before."


	6. That Was Awkward

They both lay down on her bed breathing heavily. Sebastian had his head resting on his arm with the sheets covering him from the waist downwards where Santana had the sheet covering her from the breasts downwards.

"I've never done that before," he uttered, "Wow."

"That's because they were nothing compared to me," she told him as she hit his chest, "It's your turn to leave."

"Right," he answered as he sat up on the bed there was a bang from the front door closing, he turned his head and looked at her with widened eyes. "Santana?"

"What?" She muttered not hearing the door closing from downstairs.

"What time were you expecting your parents home?" He asked her.

"Not for another four hours," she answered him, "Why?"

"Because I think one of them has just came home," he informed her.

"What?" She asked in shock as she sat up quickly on the bed clutching the sheets close to her chest.

"Yeah," he swallowed nervously, "Either that or you've got yourself an unexpected visitor."

"Oh my god," she said quickly and she pulled the sheets off her and rushed over to her bathrobe. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'm pretty sure about it. I wouldn't make something like that up."

"Oh my god," she moaned nervously, "I'm in so much trouble." She pulled on her bathrobe, she leaned down and grabbed her panties pulling them up her legs, and she rushed out of the door, closing it behind her she scurried down the stairs to find her mom standing in the hallway. "Mom," she asked her, "What are you doing here?"

"They let me go home," Mrs Lopez informed her whilst wearing her nurses uniform with her hair pulled back into a tight bun, "Why?"

"I wish you'd called or something," she told her.

"Why?" Mrs Lopez asked curiously placing her hands on her hips, "Who do you have up there?"

"I don't," she lied, "I just wanted to know so that I had your dinner ready for when you got back. I was actually going to cook your dinner for a change."

"And why would that be?" Mrs Lopez asked her curiously with a raised eyebrow, "What have you done wrong?"

"I haven't done anything wrong," she informed her, "I just thought that I would make you dinner for a change."

"Why are you wearing your bathrobe, Santana?" Mrs Lopez questioned her as she looked her up and down.

"I was about to jump in the shower," she lied, "Cheer practise was super hard, you know coach Sylvester, she works our butts off."

"Uh-huh," Mrs Lopez replied unconvinced, "So, what did you have planned for dinner then?"

"I don't know," she lied, "I was gonna make it a surprise or see what we had the freezer."

"Santana," Mrs Lopez said as she took a step towards her, "I've been working as a Nurse since before you were born and not once since you've been born have you offered to make either your father and I dinner."

"What's your point?" She shrugged.

"My point is," Mrs Lopez responded, "I know that you're lying to me because you would've never offered to make me dinner unless you were distracting me from something."

"I'm not," she lied, "I would never do that to you."

"Uh-huh," Mrs Lopez muttered, "So, I can go in your room and find nobody lying there?"

"No," she lied, "You wouldn't find anybody there at all because I'm not with anybody."

"Right," Mrs Lopez nodded, "And there isn't any reason why you're stopping me from going up there or going into the living room, is there?"

"No," she lied again, "Why would there be?"

"What's his name?" Mrs Lopez said as she folded her arms across her chest.

Santana sighed hard and placed her hand on her forehead, "You know that I'm lying," she sighed, "Don't you?"

"I'm your mother," Mrs Lopez replied, "Of course I know when you're lying."

"Okay," she grumbled, "His name is Sebastian but he's just a friend and we weren't doing what you think we were doing."

"You weren't having sex?" Mrs Lopez asked.

"No," she replied shaking her head, "Sebastian just came around to cheer me up and we ended up playing strip poker."

"You were playing strip poker?" Mrs Lopez responded arching her eyebrow up, "You expect me to believe that?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Because that's what we were doing."

"Then explain why his clothes are in the living room?" Mrs Lopez question her with a stern look on her face.

"Well," she explained, "You see, the rules of strip poker is if the one person wins the other has to strip off a piece of their clothing."

"I know what strip poker is, Santana," Mrs Lopez interrupted, "I just wanted to know where you're going with this."

"Well," she continued, "I was winning the strip poker because when Puck and I were together he taught me how to play, you see, Sebastian really sucks at it and had to keep taking pieces of his clothing off, and he had another bad hand and he was sitting butt naked, so the only way in order for it to be right, I picked his clothes up and placed them in the living room."

"And you want me to believe that?" Mrs Lopez asked her unconvinced by the story.

"Hey," She shrugged, "That's the truth. I just didn't want to tell you that I was playing strip poker with a guy because you would think that I was having sex with him when I'm not."

"Then how come you're wearing a bathrobe?" Mrs Lopez questioned her.

"Because I didn't want to come down in my underwear," she told her as she unravelled her bathrobe, opening it up to show her in her underwear, "You see."

"I want to meet this guy," Mrs Lopez said as she walked passed her on the stairs.

"But-" she called.

"You better bring his clothes," Mrs Lopez called, "I don't really want to meet your friend when he's naked."

Santana sighed hard and rushed into the living room gathering all of his clothes on the floor including his torn shirt, gathering it quickly she rushed out of the room and scurried up the stairs. Mrs Lopez arrived at Santana's bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Sebastian," she called, "I know you're in there, my daughter informed me about you."

With a hard sigh he climbed out of the bed clutching the bed sheets around his waist, he strolled over to the door and opened it slightly, he curled his head around the corner.

"So," she asked him, "You're Sebastian then?"

"I am," he nodded and smiled awkwardly.

"So," she continued, "You're a friend of my daughters, now I find that hard to believe."

"Why do you find it hard to believe?" Santana asked her, "What's so hard to believe about me and him being friends?"

"Well, for one," Mrs Lopez answered her, "He's too good looking for you two to just be friends, there is no way that you were just playing strip poker up here."

"But we were," he lied, "We were playing strip poker and reason why I'm naked is because I really suck at it."

"Then why were your clothes downstairs in the living room?" She questioned him waiting to hear if he gave her the same answer as he daughter did.

"Well," he continued, "You see, I'm really that bad at it because where I'm from we don't play poker, we play bridge and I didn't really understand the rules so because I was completely naked, Santana took my clothes down to the living room."

"Uh-huh," she nodded, "I still don't believe it's the truth but I'm gonna let it slide for now." She turned around and faced Santana, she removed her arms from her chest and pointed in her face, "You should be glad that it was me that walked through the door, misses, because if your dad had walked through that door, you do realised that your friends, um, rather large penis, wouldn't be there."

Santana's face turned a crimson colour from the awkward remark that her mom stated. Sebastian looked down and noticed that he was covering his genital areas properly, swallowing the awkward lump in his throat he quickly covering his genital regions with the sheet. Santana looked at her mom and nodded awkwardly at her.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again," Mrs Lopez told her as she walked passed her heading towards her bedroom down the hallways. "It was lovely meeting you, Sebastian, maybe next time with much more clothing."

"Don't you worry, Mrs Lopez," he called, "This will never happen again."

"Good to know," she called as she walked through her bedroom door and slamming it shut behind her. Both Santana and Sebastian exchanged an awkward look between one another before they both exhaled with relief.

"Well," he said sarcastically to her, "That wasn't awkward at all."

"I'm sorry," she told him, "I didn't know that she was gonna be coming home so soon."

"Yeah," he whispered, "Maybe next time we just go to my place because my parents are barely ever at home and we won't be having such an awkward moment like that."

"That's not such a bad idea," she replied as walked through the door pushing him to the side slightly, she pushed his clothes into his chest. "You should go," she informed him, "Because we don't want my mom said to actually happen."

"Your dad would actually do that?" He asked her.

"Oh yeah," she nodded, "And that's no exaggeration, he would literally cut your dick off because you disrespected him and touched his little princess."

"Well," he said quickly, "We don't want that to happen." He stepped into his boxers and quickly pulled them up his body, the next was his Dalton Academy trousers, pulling them up to his waist quickly and fastening the button as well as pulling up the zipper. He looked down at the torn shirt in his hands and glanced back up at her.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked her.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "It's not my problem."

"Not your problem?" He exclaimed, "You're the one who did this to it."

"But you're the one who said that I could," she recalled, "Remember?"

"That was the heat of the moment," he informed her, "I totally forgot that I would have to go home. People will think that I'm a stripper."

"And what's wrong with that?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Because I'm not," he told her, "I'm too rich to be a stripper."

"Well," she shrugged, "It's not my problem anymore, so I think that you should just go. Besides, you'll be driving and wearing your blazer so nobody will actually notice the difference. They'll be too busy looking at your amazing car to be looking at you. It's not like it's anything special."

"Oh, gee," he uttered sarcastically, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she shrugged.

He pulled his blazer over his shoulders and fastened the buttons at the bottom, he shoved his red and black Dalton Academy tie into his pocket and tossed his shirt into the trashcan by the side of her wardrobe.

"It's not like I'll be needing it anymore," he remarked. He walked towards the door, he grabbed hold of the doorknob and twisting it to open it, he pulled open the door and stepped out into the hallway, he turned around and glanced at her. "Call me," he smiled with a phone gesture, he winked at her and headed down the stairs, she smiled and shook her head.

"Idiot," she muttered underneath her breath.


	7. You Should Be In A Relationship

A few weeks had passed since Puck had humiliated Santana in front of the whole school, but being the bitch that Santana was, she'd gotten him back in front of the entire school by humiliating him by doing the one thing that would humiliate a guy, insulting his manhood. But ever since then she's been having a casual relationship with the Dalton Academy student Sebastian Smythe.

Santana walked down the hallway with her hands placed on her hips wearing her Cheerio's uniform, her hair pulled up into a tight ponytail and a pair of white sneakers to finish off the look. Students kept their eyes off her in case she would shoot her glares at them, glares that would damage a student inside because the looks that Santana shot were pure evil.

Rachel stepped out of the classroom holding her books close to her chest, she wore a red midi skater dress with a black belt around the middle, she wore her white socks up to her knees and a pair of black ballet pumps with a black and gold bow. She noticed Santana walking down the centre of the hallway and she followed her.

"Santana," she called, Santana carried on walking and kept her back to her.

"What do you want, Berry?" Santana asked her as she carried on walking. Rachel jogged up to her and walked alongside her.

"I need to talk to you," Rachel informed her.

"What?" She asked without any interest in the subject.

"Look," Rachel continued, "I know that it's been a while since you and Puck broke up, and I know that you told me that you don't want to be in a relationship because you don't want to be hurt, but Santana, you carry on being single and who knows what Puck will be thinking."

"You think I give a damn what he thinks?" She questioned her, "Because I don't because he won't be thinking anything because he's stupid. He thinks that the high road is something to do with marijuana."

"Yeah," Rachel understood, "I know that he's not the smartest guy in the world-"

"Not the smartest guy in the world?" She laughed sarcastically, "That's the biggest understatement of the year."

"But," Rachel continued, "That doesn't mean that the guy doesn't think that you're not still hurt by the fact that he broke up with you in front of the entire school."

"I don't give a damn what Puck thinks," she informed her, "I know that I'm over him and just because I'm not in a relationship with anybody, doesn't mean that I'm not over him. It's because I'm not in a relationship that proves that I'm over him."

"I get that you're over him," Rachel replied, "Because you've told me that you're over him, and because I'm a girl, I understand that just because you're not in a relationship it doesn't mean that you're not over a person, but you know that a guys mind works differently."

"That's because their minds are in their dicks," she stated harshly, "It's not my fault that a guy thinks with his dick and not with his head."

"I know," Rachel nodded, "But just think, if you get into a relationship then Puck might think that you're over him and he might get jealous because you're with somebody else and that you don't need him in your life."

Santana stopped in her tracks and placed her hand on Rachel's arm causing her to stop too, Santana turned her body to face Rachel as did she.

"Rachel," she advised, "Let me give a little bit advice to you. Puck is not the type of guy that gets jealous because he knows that he can get any girl that he wants because he has the charm. So, it doesn't matter whether I'm in a relationship or not, he will still think that I'm not over him because his big head will tell him differently."

"But-" Rachel replied.

"But nothing," she interrupted, "The guy only gives a damn about himself, I sang a song to him to prove that I was over him but he will still think until the end of time that no girl will be over him because he's mister perfect, which by the way, he's not. He's not perfect at all, the rumour about him being amazing in bed is false, he's average. I've had so much better than him."

"But I know somebody who would be perfect for you," Rachel informed her.

"Who?" She shrugged, "Who would be perfect for me?"

"Sam," Rachel nodded.

"As in Sam Evans?" She asked her with a raised eyebrow, "As in trouty mouth?"

"He's not that bad," Rachel informed her, "Okay, he may have a huge mouth but that doesn't mean anything, he's a nice guy and he would treat you right, look how he was with Quinn."

"But the bitch broke his heart," she hissed, "The poor guy was heartbroken after what she did to him."

"Exactly," Rachel insisted, "So, with the both of you having your hearts broken you would be perfect for one another. You know what they say, two broken hearts will mend together."

"Where the hell did you hear that?" She asked harshly, "Because I've never heard that saying before."

"I've just heard it before," Rachel muttered, "Okay."

"Because what I heard," she remarked, "Was that two broken hearts don't make things perfect, it just makes things a whole lot worse because you're jumping into the relationship after having your heart broken which means that it will just all go to pot."

"Okay, look," Rachel said to her, "I just want you to move on, I know that you don't want to because you're afraid of getting hurt, and I know that you said that you're never going in a relationship again because of what's happened in the past, but you can't base every single relationship on what's happened in the past. Not every guy out there is like Puck."

"It's not only Puck who has hurt me," she insisted, "Every guy that I've dated has hurt me."

"But Santana," Rachel smiled, "Sam is a really nice guy and you would get on with him. He would treat you right and you would be happy with him."

"If he's so good," she remarked, "Why don't you date him?"

"Because I'm already taken," Rachel replied, "Remember?"

"Right," she nodded, "You're still with Frankenteen."

"Santana," Rachel told her, "I would much appreciate you not calling him that because I don't like the way that it makes me feel."

"Fine," she sighed dramatically, "I won't call him that around you."

"No," Rachel sneered, "I don't want you to call him that at all. It's mean and rude and I don't appreciate it, and neither does he."

"You see, Berry," she shrugged, "It seems like you're asking a lot of me here, you should only ask me one thing at a time because I'm not gonna be able to do them all at once."

"Fine," Rachel sighed, "You don't have to be in a relationship with Sam."

"Thank you," she nodded.

"But," Rachel continued, "At least go out on a date with him, see how things go, you never know, he could be the guy of your dreams but because you were with Puck you didn't realise it."

"Do you even know if Sam actually likes me?" She asked her folding her arms across her chest.

"No," Rachel replied awkwardly, "I don't actually know that, however, you're Santana Lopez, you're smoking hot and every guy in the entire school would be dying to get with you."

"Well, yeah," she nodded smugly, "That's true."

"I'm sure that Sam would like to go on a date with you," Rachel told her, "I'll have a word with him and tell him all about you. I won't say that it's because you two are both single and are broken hearted because I know that you're not. I will just merely say that you're both single and ready to mingle."

"Yeah," she replied, "Don't say that because he'll just laugh at you."

"Fine," Rachel sighed dramatically, "I won't say that but I will mention that you're both single and you're both looking for a relationship." She smiled at Santana shrugging one of her shoulders at her before turning on her heels and heading down the hallway.

"Don't say that," Santana called, "Rachel, are you listening to me? Rachel!"

Rachel carried on walking down the hallway pretending that she'd hadn't heard Santana calling her name or what she'd just said to her. She wanted her friend to be happy even if it meant just dating a guy who was really sweet and nice. Santana sighed hard, she glanced around the hallway noticing that people were staring at her, she shot glares at them causing them to cower and turn their heads away from her. She smirked to herself and strutted down the hallway with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

It was near the end of lunchtime and Santana was standing at her locker gathering the books that she'd need for her next class, Sam with his blonde hair swished across his face slowly walked towards her and once he reached her locker he clenched his fist together and placed it near his mouth as he cleared his throat. Santana closed her locker door slightly glancing at him with a slight frown.

"Yeah?" She asked him, "What do you want?"

"Rachel kinder had a word with me earlier," he told her, "She said that because we're both single that we should go on a date together."

"She actually told you that?" She asked shaking her head, "That girl has no way of being subtle."

"So," he continued, "Was she lying about wanting to go on a date with me?"

"No," she sighed, "She wasn't lying but that girl could be more subtle when it comes to things like this." Santana sighed once more and turned her body towards him, placing on her hands on her hips. "Let's get this straight, trouty mouth," she said to him, "We've both just come out of really bad relationships and I know that you most probably think I'm hot and all, but do you really wanna date me?"

"Why not?" He shrugged, "Like you said, you're hot and we both have just come out of bad relationships, because we were both cheated on, but it's only a date, it doesn't mean that we have to get into a relationship straight away."

"So," she queried, "We can date one another for a while and see where it goes?"

"Pretty much yeah," he shrugged again, "Because I don't want to dive straight into a relationship because I don't want to be let down again."

"Me either," she informed him, "That's why I haven't been in a relationship since I broke up with Puck, because I broke up with him, remember?"

"I do," he nodded, "I think the whole school remembers you breaking up with him."

"Exactly," she told him, "So, yes, I'll go on a date with you but that doesn't mean that we're in a relationship until you ask me."

"Why should I ask you?" He asked her with confusion.

"Because you're the guy," she told him, "And the guy is supposed to be the one who asks out the girl because otherwise the girl just looks desperate, which by the way, I'm not, because if I was, then I would be dating Finn."

"But he's dating Rachel," he replied.

"Exactly," she nodded, "I would be desperate if I was gonna date him, but then again, I'm not a cheater like Puck."

"Don't forget to mention Quinn," he added.

"Exactly," she nodded, "Listen, Trouty Mouth, I'll go on a date with you but that doesn't mean that I'm your girlfriend." She slammed her locker door shut and faced him, "Not that it's a bad thing that I would be your girlfriend because I am an awesome girlfriend."

"And I'm not doubting that," he agreed.

"Pick me up tonight at 6," she told him, "And take me to Breadstix, I like the food in there."

"Will do," he nodded.

She smiled at him and walked passed him as she headed down the hallway to her class. Santana didn't want to be in a relationship but dating would be classed as being in a relationship and Rachel was right, Sam was a nice guy and if she gave him a chance then that's all it would be a chance. And because she was only dating the guy, it didn't mean that she had to stop having sex with Sebastian, the guy that she was talking about earlier when speaking about having better sex. She didn't want to admit it to Sebastian but he was the best sex that she'd ever had and she wasn't going to give that up just because she was dating Sam, because that's all she was doing, dating him.


	8. The Date

Santana and Sam both sat in a booth both sitting opposite one another, she wore green bodycon dress with a pair of black ankle boots, her long dark brown locks were in loose curls and draping over her shoulders and down her back. Sam had his hair in his usual blonde quaffed look, he wore a white t-shirt with a green plaid shirt over the top, he wore a pair of denim jeans and a pair of green converses.

Santana reached forward and grabbed her glass of lemonade with big chunks of ice floating in the top, she took hold of the straw and placed it into her mouth, she took a sip of the lemonade and placed it back down on the table in front of them. Sam looked around and clapped his hands together under the table, clearing his throat he looked back at her.

"So," he said breaking the silence, "I've been known to be really good at impressions."

"Really?" She asked him curiously, "Give us an example of an impression."

"A martini," he imitated, "Shaken, not stirred."

"Was that supposed to be James Bond?" She asked him.

"Yeah," he smiled, "You got it."

"Yeah," she smiled awkwardly, "Only because I know the movie and the famous quote."

"Okay," he responded quickly, "I'll give you another one."

"Okay," she replied as she leaned back into the booth seat.

"Nobody puts Baby in the corner," he imitated again. Santana looked at him unimpressed and shook her head. "What did you think of that?" He asked her with a smile.

"People actually think you're good?" She asked him harshly.

"Yeah," he nodded, "They said that I'm really good and they're laughing at them."

"Oh sweetie," she told him, "They're not laughing at your impression, they're laughing at you because they're so god damn bad."

"What?" He replied in shock.

"You really suck," she told him honestly, "I'm not being horrible, those people who are laughing at you are the horrible ones because they're laughing at you which is just plain right cruel."

"Oh," he responded sadly as he looked down at his hands placed on his lap.

"Who has told you that you're good?" She questioned him.

"Quinn," he answered sadly.

"And you actually believed her?" She asked him again, "Sam, the bitch told you stuff so that she could keep you sweet as she was going behind your back and cheating on you."

"She's not the only person who has said that my impressions are good," he informed her as he looked down at his hands, "Brittany and Artie both said that they're pretty damn good."

"And you actually believe them?" She asked him harshly, "Okay, I'm sorry for saying this to you but as much as I love my girl Brittany, she's not the brightest spark and as for Artie, that guy just wants to be nice all of the time even if it means hurting you."

Sam looked up from his hands, taking a glance at her where she shrugged both of her shoulders at him and pouted her bottom lip at him.

"I'm just telling you the truth," she told him honestly, "And I know that the truth can hurt but I don't want you to be lie to because you seem like a really nice guy, Sam."

"I am," he nodded, "I am a nice guy."

"Then you don't deserve to be lied to," she admitted, "You deserve to be told the truth and I understand that you're hurt because I told you the truth, but I had to tell you before you embarrassed yourself."

"It's not you that's hurt me," he informed her, "It's the other people who made out that I was funny when really they were just laughing and lying to me."

"I'm sorry," she admitted, "I feel really cruel right now for telling you that."

"Don't be," he told her, "At least you told me the truth about it and not lied to my face like others have done, but what do I expect with Quinn because she was lying to my face the entire time that we were dating."

"You know what," she said changing the subject, "We're on a date together and we're not gonna be talking about them, we're not gonna let them bring our date down because of their lies, we're gonna have a fun date, yeah?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "I'd like that."

"Good," she smiled back, "Do me an impression that you think is your best and I'll be brutally honest about it."

"Um," he mumbled, "I have one that I think that I'm pretty damn good at."

"Okay," she smiled, "Show me."

"Show me the money!" He mimicked.

"Good," she smiled, "That's better than the rest but it's not perfect, show me another one."

"You can't handle the truth," he mimicked. She smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Good," she told him, "Very good, that actually sounded like him. But my advice to you is to not do impressions, you could do so much better by just charming me."

"I didn't know what else to do," he admitted, "I thought that if I could tell you that I could do impressions you would be impressed." He looked down at his hands placed on his lap. "Obviously not," he said sadly.

"Sam," she said to him softly, "You don't need to do impressions to impress me, you can just be the nice guy that you are. Just be truthful with me and I'd appreciate that. Just don't do what Puck did and make a fool outta me."

"I would never do that," he replied quickly raising his head up to look at her, "I would never cheat on you because I've been cheated on before and I hated it. If I'm with somebody then I'm sticking to them. I'm a one woman man."

"Good," she smiled. She glanced over his shoulder to find Sebastian standing at the podium to be seating, her smile faded. "Oh my god," she muttered, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Who?" Sam asked as he looked over his shoulder to see Sebastian standing there, he looked back at her, "Who is that? Do you know him?"

"He's Blaine's friend," she told him still looking over his shoulder at Sebastian, "We've spoke twice."

"Then why is it shocking that he's here?" He questioned her.

"Because he's from Westerville," she lied, "He doesn't come to places like this, he goes to places which serve caviar and other stuff."

Sebastian looked over at her and frowned, he excused himself from the waitress and walked over to them, she looked away from him quickly and looked at Sam. "He's coming over here," she informed him.

"Why?" Sam asked her.

"I don't know," she sneered, "I'm not a frickin' mind reader."

"Hey, Santana," Sebastian smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date," she told him, "Not that it has anything to do with you."

"I'm Sebastian Smythe," he said turning towards Sam and holding his hand out to him.

"Sam Evans," he replied shaking his hand. Sebastian released their hands and looked back at Santana.

"So," he asked her, "You never told me that you were going on a date? I thought that we would inform each other about stuff like this."

"Wait," Sam queried, "Are you two dating?"

"Absolutely not," she shot at him, "Absolutely not, I would never date him, he's not even my type." She turned and looked at Sebastian who was grinning down at the both of them. She stood up and grabbed his arm, "You and me," she snarled at him, "We're gonna have a word." She turned and looked at Sam flashing a smile at him, "We'll be right back," she told him, "I've just gotta have a word with him."

"Yeah," Sam replied, "Sure, take your time."

"Don't worry," she replied turning and glaring at Sebastian, "We won't be." She pulled his arm as she made her way down the restaurant, she pushed open the door to the side exit, pulling him through the door also, she pushed him to the side and closed the door behind them.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked her as he fixed his shirt.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked him angrily, "What the hell was that back there? You almost blew our secret."

"And remind me how I did that exactly?" He questioned her with furrowed eyebrows.

"You kept asking questions," she told him, "You kept asking us what we were doing and asking if we were on a date, you sounded as if you were jealous of the fact that I was on a date."

"Not a chance," he admitted, "I was just curious, that's all, seeing as I should know if we're dating other people."

"But we're not dating," she shot at him, "So, it doesn't matter."

"It does," he shot back at her, "Because I'm not a cheat and if I'm having a casual fling with somebody who is willing to cheat then I don't want to have any part of it. I thought you of most people would know about that since you'd been cheated on by Puck."

"Okay, one," she stated, "I'm not cheating on Sam because we're only dating, we're not going out with one another, we're not in a relationship because we don't want to be a relationship seeing as we've both just gotten out of bad relationships. We don't want to jump into one after being hurt so bad." She shook her head and waved her hands in front of her chest. "You know what," she sneered, "I don't even know why I'm explaining myself to you. This has nothing to do with you."

"Fine," he shrugged, "Fair enough. That's all I wanted to know."

"But it has nothing to do with you," she told him, "It has absolutely nothing to do with you who I date and who I don't date because we're not together."

"Wow, Santana," he gloated, "It sounds like you're the one who's getting jealous here."

"And why would I be getting jealous?" She asked him harshly.

"Because you want me," he smiled cockily.

"As if," she snarled, "The only thing I want from you, is your huge penis when I need pleasuring because I've had a hard day."

"Fine," he shrugged, "Fair enough."

"I'm gonna go back to my date now," she told him, "Don't try and do anything stupid."

"Ah," he replied, "You know me."

"Yeah," she responded, "I do, and that's why I just said that." She shook her head and walked towards the door, she grabbed hold of the handle and made her way through the door. She headed back down to the booth where Sam was sitting, she flashed a smile at him and slid into the booth as she sat opposite him.

"Sorry about that," she admitted, "He was just being a total douchebag and tried to taunt me."

"There's definitely nothing going on between you two," he asked her, "Is there?"

"Absolutely not," she lied, "He knows my story with Puck because I spoke to him once about it and he gave me some advice about it. He's just teasing me because I told him that I wasn't willing to go in a relationship for a long time because of it."

"Right," he nodded unconvinced about it.

"Sam," she reassured him, "You don't have to worry about Sebastian and I, nothing is going on between us and besides, we're only dating because we're both not ready to jump back into a relationship after we both had our hearts broken, because if we did then our relationship would just be stupid because we'd still be heartbroken. I say we, but I mean you because I'm no longer heartbroken because I'm sooo over Puck now."

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'm not over Quinn yet so it would be a good idea if we just dated and got to know each other a bit more. I don't want to hurt you, Santana."

"And you're not," she reassured him, "Because believe me, Trouty Mouth, I've got tough skin and it'll take something really bad to hurt me, like being humiliated like Puck did to me."

Sam smiled at her and nodded. Sebastian walked through the doors at the side and made his way back up to the podium, he glanced over at Santana who was smiling at Sam who was making fun of some of his lamest impressions which caused Santana to burst out laughing, he looked away and shook his head, he wasn't jealous of them too, just angry that she never ran it by him because he didn't mind sharing her whilst they were only dating but he didn't want to be the other guy whilst she was dating him.


	9. Having Sex A Different Way

It was the night after the date, Sebastian sat on his bed listening to the music on his IPod, he was tapping his feet to the rhythm of '_On Top Of The World_'. He stood up and moved to the rhythm of the song, thinking about the dance moves that he and Warbler's could do at the Regional's. He slid his thumb across the screen and restarted the song, this time he started singing along to it.

_If you, love somebody  
>Better tell them while they're here cause<br>They just may run away from you_

_You'll never know quite went well  
>Then again it just depends on<br>How long of time is left for you_

_I've had the highest mountains  
>I've had the deepest rivers<br>You can have it all but life keeps moving_

_I take it in but don't look down_

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, eh  
>I'm on top of the world, eh<br>Been waiting on this for a while now  
>Paying my dues to the dirt<br>I've been waiting to smile, eh  
>Been holding it in for a while, eh<br>Take you with me if I can  
>Been dreaming of this since a child<br>I'm on top of the world._

_I've tried to cut these corners  
>Try to take the easy way out<br>I kept on falling short of something_

_I coulda gave up then but  
>Then again I couldn't have cause<br>I've traveled all this way for something_

_I take it in but don't look down_

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, eh  
>I'm on top of the world, eh<br>Been waiting on this for a while now  
>Paying my dues to the dirt<br>I've been waiting to smile, eh  
>Been holding it in for a while, eh<br>Take you with me if I can  
>Been dreaming of this since a child<br>I'm on top of the world._

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, eh  
>I'm on top of the world, eh<br>Been waiting on this for a while now  
>Paying my dues to the dirt<br>I've been waiting to smile, eh  
>Been holding it in for a while, eh<br>Take you with me if I can  
>Been dreaming of this since a child<em>

Santana knocked on his bedroom door but because he was too busy listening and singing along to the music he was unaware of her presence, she placed her hand on the doorknob, twisting it she opened the door and took a step through the door. She noticed him with his back turned to her dancing along and singing to the music, she smiled and closed the door behind her quietly, she folded her arms across her chest.

[Sebastian]

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
>And it's a long way up when you hit the ground<br>Get up now,  
>Get up,<br>Get up now._

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
>And it's a long way up when you hit the ground<br>Get up now,  
>Get up,<br>Get up now._

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, eh  
>I'm on top of the world, eh<br>Been waiting on this for a while now,  
>Paying my dues to the dirt<br>I've been waiting to smile, eh  
>Been holding it in for a while, eh<br>Take you with me if I can  
>Been dreaming of this since a child<br>I'm on top of the world_

The music stopped and he looked down at his IPod, he slid his thumb across the screen pausing the music, she unfolded her arms and clapped her hands together, his eyes shot open wide as he spun around to find her standing there clapping her hands.

"Well done," she teased, "That's actually the best dance moves that I've seen for a long time. Nice vocals by the way."

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked her as he took the earphones out of his ears and spun the wire of earphones around his IPod.

"Almost the entire song," she told him with a smirk on her face.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked her again as he walked over to his bedside table, placing his IPod down on it.

"I was enjoying it too much," she laughed, "That was really good. I should ask you to do that more often, it's much better than the sex."

He turned around and looked at her, "What are you doing here, Santana?" He asked her, "And how did you get in?"

"Oh," she replied as she walked over to his bed, "Your housemaid let me in," she hopped onto his bed and lay down on his bed, propping herself up slightly with her elbows. "You know," she continued, "It must be really nice to actually say that you have a housemaid. I would love to be able to say that."

"You never answered my other question," he continued, "Why are you here?"

"The only reason why I am here," she replied, "Because of our casual relationship."

"No thanks," he muttered as he walked over to his wardrobe as he shrugged off his Dalton Academy blazer and hung it up on a hanger hanging on his closet door.

"Awh," she teased as she pouted at him, "Are you really that jealous of me and Sam?"

"This isn't about you, Santana," he shot at her as he spun around to face her, "Not everything is about you."

"Whoa," she said taken back by his snarky comment, "Where the hell did that come from?"

"I've had a rough day," he admitted, "And I'm really not in the mood to do anything right now."

"Well," she replied, "Having a really rough day is a good enough reason to actually have sex." She patted the space beside her on the bed and smiled at him flirtatiously.

He sighed hard and made his way over to the bed, he pulled off his tie and threw it down to the ground, he unfastened his shirt quickly and dropped it onto the wooden flooring. He kneeled onto the bed, his hands placed down on the bed as he crawled up the bed towards her. She sat herself up and pulled her tight, black t-shirt over her head, she threw it to the side with it dropping down onto the wooden flooring, she lay back down on the bed and smiled at him flirtatiously. He crawled over her and held his weight up with his arms as he leaned down to her and kissed her neck hard. She moaned and tilted her head back, she placed her hands on his back and traced the muscles in his back with her fingertips. He trailed his kiss down her neck making his way down her body, he kissed his way down her body as his lips finally caressed her breasts. He placed one of his hands on her breasts as he cupped it in his hand, he stroked his thumb across her black laced bra, his thumb caressed her hardened nipple causing a moan to burst up her throat and out of her mouth.

He trailed his kiss down to her stomach, his tongue slid out of his mouth and caressed her skin softly. She moved her hands up into his hair and gently laced her fingers through his hair, she felt her hands getting stuck in his hair and she placed her hand on his shoulder pushing him away from her.

"I'm sorry," she groaned, "I can't do this with you right now."

He stopped kissing her stomach and moved away from her slightly. He glanced up at her and sighed. "It's because of him," he moaned, "Isn't it?"

"No," she said shaking her head as she looked into his eyes, "It's your god damn hair, I can't lace my fingers through it because of the god damn gel."

"Then don't lace your fingers through my hair," he told her, "Simple."

"But that's my thing," she informed him, "That's what I like to do. You're gonna have to take a shower and wash your hair before we have sex."

"But what would be the point in that?" He asked her, "If I get a shower I won't want to have sex with you because I'll be clean and having sex would mean that I would have to have a shower again."

"Do you want to have sex with me or not?" She asked him sternly.

"I'm not desperate," he replied harshly.

"That was harsh," she sneered and looked away from him.

"I didn't think before I spoke again," he told her, "I told you, that's one of my problems."

She got an idea and she looked at him tilting her head to the side slightly, "I've just got an idea," she told him.

"And what would that be?" He asked her curiously.

"Seeing as you don't want to have sex after the shower," she answered, "How about we have sex in the shower?"

"Sex in the shower?" He asked her, "That's something different."

"So?" She asked him, "Does that sound like a good idea or what?"

"Sure," he shrugged, "Why not?" He pushed himself away from the bed and climbed off the bed, he held his hand out to her, she reached out and took his hand, he pulled her slightly and she swivelled her legs to the side of the bed, planting her feet firmly on the wooden flooring, she stood up and followed him to his en-suite bathroom.

He walked over to the shower, he opened the door, reaching over to the shower knob, he turned it on and took a step back, turning to her, he placed his hand on the button of his trousers and unbuttoned them, pulling down the zipper, he tugged down his trousers and stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. She placed her fingers on the buttons of her jeans as she popped open the button, pulling down the zipper and then tugging down her jeans, she kicked them to the side and kicked off her heels causing her to reduce in height. He looked down at her and smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, "I get it, I'm short, blah, blah, blah. Let's just get this over and done with."

She reached to the clasp on her bra and popped it open, she hooked her fingers underneath her bra strap and dragged it down her arm, she pulled her bra off her and threw it down onto the ground. She leant down and pulled down her panties to her ankles, she stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. He leaned down and tugged down his white boxers down to his ankles, he took stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. She took a step towards him and leaped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned down and kissed him passionately. He placed one of his hands on her perky butt cheek and reached to the side where he opened the shower door, he felt his way towards the shower as he felt with his foot for the step into the shower, he lifted his leg up and planted it firmly onto the cold shower floor. He stepped into the shower still kissing her and closed the shower door behind them. He pressed her against the cold tile wall, the water trickling down both of their faces, running through their hair, he trailed his kiss down to her neck and kissed it hard. She threw her head back and moaned with pleasure.

"Remember to do what I like," she moaned, "Grab my hair."

He reached up into her hair and ran his fingers through her hair and he grabbed onto her hair, she moaned and removed her arms from around his neck, she planted her hands on his cheeks, he stopped kissing her neck and looked up at her, breathing heavily he tilted his head to the side. Santana also breathing heavily she gave him a quickly smile before planting her lips onto his and kissing him passionately once more.


	10. Friends With Benefits

Santana walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel around her body and holding another towel in her hand as she towel dried her hair. She carried her underwear and jeans in her arm.

"Well," she said to him, "That was definitely something that I've never done before. And believe me, I've experienced sex in different places."

Sebastian walked out of the bathroom door also with a towel wrapped around his waist, the water still dripping down his chest as he too had another towel in his hand as he towel dried his hair.

"Me neither," he replied, "But I'm only really used to having the usual sex, you know, in the bed. The old fashioned way."

"That was different," she told him as she spun around to face him, "And something that I'll definitely like to do again."

"Yeah," he agreed, "Same."

She dropped her clothes down onto his bed, picking up her panties, she stepped into them and pulled them up her. She dropped her towel and grabbed her bra, she pulled it around her and closed the clasp of the bra at the front before spinning it around to the back and pulling the straps up her arms.

"You're going?" He asked her with confusion.

"Yeah," she answered as she carried on pulling on her clothes. "Isn't that one of the rules? That we leave straight after having sex?"

"Yeah," he replied, "It is, you're right, sorry about that."

She stopped getting dressed and turned her body to look at her. "What's wrong? " She asked him.

"Nothing," he replied, "There's nothing wrong at all."

"You're a liar," she pointed at him, "You said to me before that you've had a bad day and now you're gonna say that there's nothing wrong. You're such a liar."

"All right, fine," he sighed heavily, "There is something wrong but you won't wanna listen to me about it seeing as we're not friends, we're just casual sex."

She turned and sat down on his bed and folded her arms across her chest. "Spill," she told him.

"You want to listen?" He asked in shock.

"I wouldn't have said spill now would I?" She informed him. "So, spill."

"It's my parents," he answered, "I'm just super pissed off with them right now."

"Why?" She asked him curiously.

"Because they've only just come back from their vacation and they're back off again," he told her, "They're never home which means that I never see them. My dad has to fly out everywhere because he's a States Attorney which means he has to fly all around the state and the country, which means to mom that she has a free vacation."

"And you're never with them," she finished his conversation and sighed hard, "Man, I was so jealous of you because of your lifestyle but right now, I would hate to be where you are."

"Exactly," he exclaimed, "Do you realise how much I envy you for your life, even though you too hardly see your parents because they're working, at least you see them every day and it annoys me because it's like they don't care about me."

"I'm sure that they do," she told him.

"I know for sure that my mom doesn't," he told her, "She's never cared about me. She's never been a mother to me, she didn't even want me but she had to have me to make dad feel better."

"I'm sure that's not true," she replied softly.

"No, it's the truth," he informed her, "It's the absolute truth, she even told me. She screamed at me once saying that she'd never wanted me and if it wasn't for my dad saying that he wanted me, then I wouldn't exist."

"That's awful," she scowled, "I can't believe that she actually said that. I couldn't ever imagine my own parents saying that to me."

"That's where you're lucky," he responded, "You have a family that loves you, what do I have, a family that goes on vacation all of the time and I'm always alone in this massive house. Yeah, I have a expensive car, yeah, I go to a private school and I have everything but you know how much I would trade that all in just to have a family that loved me."

"Oh my god, Sebastian," she said softly, "I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he replied, "You don't have to feel sorry for me. I never want anybody to feel sorry for me, I just want to have somebody that I can talk to and be a friend to, and who can be a friend to me without them feeling sorry for me."

"I can do that," she nodded.

"You can?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she shrugged, "I know that we're not supposed to get emotionally attached to one another, but we're not getting emotionally attached that way, we're just being friends, and I guess there's nothing wrong with being friends with benefits."

"No," he smiled, "I guess not."

"So," she asked him, "How about we make some new rules?"

"Sure," he shrugged, "What rules do you wanna make?"

"Well," she told him, "We can still keep the whole not getting emotionally attached, so no emotions involved when we're having sex."

"True," he nodded, "And we can still keep the rule about not telling anybody about it."

"Yeah," she agreed, "That's another thing that we can keep. When we're having sex we tell each other the truth, not being emotionally attached like saying that I have a nice ass, which by the way, I know that I have and it's not bony."

"If you say so," he shrugged.

"Hey," she yelled and pointed in his face, "I have a great ass, you're just jealous that you don't have a booty like this." She leaned forward and started shaking her ass at him.

"And like I said," he repeated, "If you say so."

She sat back down on the bed and faced him. "Fine," she shrugged, " Then I'm still gonna say that you have massive horse teeth."

"Fair enough," he shrugged, "I know I have a big mouth, but I have a fantastic smile that they ladies just can't seem to resist. And the occasional guy, just ask your friend Blaine, he couldn't resist this face." He pointed and circled his face with his index finger.

"You didn't?" She asked him curiously.

"No," he smiled shaking his head, "No, I never. He's not my type. For one, he's a guy, and two, he has a dick."

"Good," she exhaled, "For a moment there I thought that I was gonna have to share you with Blaine, which by the way, is something that I would never do."

"You don't have to worry about that," he informed her, "I'm not gay."

"Okay," she nodded.

"And anyways," he continued, "I can't speak to him without your gay face of a friend Kurt giving me the evils."

"Yeah," she nodded, "He's very overprotective over him, always has and always will be. I think he might be threatened by you, after all, you did say that people can't seem to resist you."

"True," he nodded with his bottom lip pouting.

"You're so smug," she laughed, "And you're so proud of being smug."

"Yeah," he shrugged smugly, "And what's wrong with that?"

"It can get you a punch in the face for one thing," she told him.

"I'm quite sharp," he admitted, "And fast, that's why I'm on the lacrosse team."

"Why don't you play for the football team?" She asked him, "Or are you too rich to do that?"

"Pretty much, yeah," he admitted, "Dalton Academy only permits us to play lacrosse because it's a sport that the rich love and they love to pay to watch. However, I do love a game of high school football."

"Well," she told him, "Maybe sometime you could come and watch a game. The McKinley football team are amazing, we've won so many championships."

"Maybe I'll keep that offer in mind," he smiled.

"So," she asked, "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Thanks for being here for me, I really need to shift that off my chest. You have no idea how long I've been holding it back."

"Well," she informed him, "If you ever want to talk to me about something then you know my cell number, either give me a call or a text and I'll be there to talk to you."

"Good to know," he smiled, "Thanks, Santana."

"Not a problem," she smiled back. She stood up and carried on getting dressed, she pulled up her jeans and fastened the button, pulling up the zipper as well.

"Can we make a date for Friday?" He asked her, "You know, to have sex, I've got a massive test on Friday and I'll be totally stressed out about it all afterwards."

"I would love to," she replied, "But I have a date."

"With who?" He questioned her with furrowed eyebrows, "With Trouty Mouth?"

"His name is Sam," she told him, "And he's a really nice guy. We're just dating to get to know one another. We're not gonna jump into a relationship in case it goes wrong. But I quite like him."

"You do?" He asked her, "Why?"

"If I didn't know better," she asked with a smile, "I would think that you were jealous of him."

"I'm not jealous," he barked, "Why would I be jealous? We're just friends with benefits remember?"

"Yeah," she continued, "But this isn't the first time that you've acted this way around Sam. Are you sure that you're not jealous of him?"

"No," he told her, "I'm not jealous of you dating him. You can date him, it has nothing to do with me. I'm just your friend who you occasionally have sex with, that's all."

"But you would tell me if you were jealous, right?" She questioned him curiously.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I would. You know that I tell people what I think, that's one of my problems."

"Yeah," she agreed, "You do have that problem." She leaned down and grabbed her black t-shirt from the ground, she pulled it over her head slipping her arms through the sleeves. She stood up and headed towards the door, she stopped at the door and turned on her heels to face him. "The song you were singing," she told him, "You should sing it at the Regional's, it's a pretty awesome song."

"Is that you being a friend?" He asked her curiously, "Or is that you trying to jeopardise the competition?"

"No," she smiled, "That would be me being a friend to you. It pains me to say this but you actually have an amazing voice."

"Thanks," he smiled back, "I really appreciate it. You have a killer voice too."

"Well, duh," she admitted, "I know that I have an amazing voice, I'd just wish more people would appreciate my voice more instead of giving all of the songs to one of my friends. I get it that she has an amazing voice, but our coach, Mr Schue, he really needs to give somebody else a chance."

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked her.

"No," she answered, "I've just gotten it off my chest, thanks for listening though."

"I didn't have a choice," he joked, "You just blurted it out."

"You're such a tease," she laughed and he too laughed. She half turned and grabbed hold of the door knob, she looked at him and waved at him, he returned the gesture as she turned on her heels, she opened the door and left through it and headed down the stairs. Sebastian smiled and shook his head, he walked over to his closet and pulled out some casual clothes for him to lounge around in. Talking to Santana helped him shift something from his chest that he'd been holding back for a long time, and he was happy about that, he actually had a friend who understood, a smoking hot friend that he could sleep with whenever he wanted. That would be until she and Sam started a real relationship and that day actually scared Sebastian, really scared him.


	11. Who's She?

It was Friday and it was the second date. Santana's long dark brown locks were in loose curls draping over her shoulders and down her back. She wore a purple bodycon dress and a pair of black knee high boots. They both sat in the booth and she sat opposite to him. Sam wore a red plaid shirt with a pair of denim jeans with his usual blonde slicked to the side hairstyle.

"I'm quite surprised that you actually said yes to another date with me," he said to her, "I thought that my bad impressions scared you off."

"Oh believe me," she replied, "It would take a lot for me to be scared off, including your lame impressions."

"You really do tell the truth," he told her, "Don't you?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Well," he admitted, "There kinder is if you're hurting somebody when you tell the truth."

"Listen," she told him, "People deserve to know the truth, how would you feel if one of your friends lied to you, like saying for example your impressions are really good?"

"That did kinder hurt me," he admitted as he looked down at his hand sadly.

"Exactly," she told him, "Now, I told you the truth and it felt better."

"No," he informed her, "That actually hurt me more."

"But if you carried on doing it then people would be laughing at you and not laughing with you," she informed him, "I did you a favour, you should thank me for that."

"I guess," he shrugged sadly.

"Look," she said to him as she leaned forward slightly, "If I hurt you then I'm sorry but I was just telling you the truth because I thought that you deserved to know the truth and the fact that people were laughing at you, which I don't think is right because you're a nice guy, Sam and you don't deserved to be laughed at."

"I just thought that my jokes were an ice-breaker," he told her, "But I guess it's not."

"Sam," she said to him as she reached over to his hand, "You're a nice guy and you don't deserve this. I wouldn't have said yes to a date if I didn't think that you were a nice guy."

"Just promise me one thing," he asked her, "Promise me that you won't be brutally honest with me all the time."

"I can't actually promise you that," she admitted, "Because I was brought up to tell the truth, all the time and I'm not gonna stop anytime soon." He sighed and looked down at his hands. "But," she continued, "I can tone it down just a little bit."

"Thanks," he smiled as he looked up at her.

"But I can't promise you that I'll stop being a bitch," she admitted, "That's something that I'll never stop doing because if I wasn't a bitch then I wouldn't have done what I did to Puck."

"You really a bitch," he said to her, "Aren't you?"

"Okay," she responded and pointed at him, "I can call myself a bitch but you can't call me a bitch, you got that?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I won't call you a bitch again."

"Because you might be a nice guy, Sam," she admitted, "But that doesn't mean that I won't wipe the floor with you if you call me a bitch again."

"Done," he nodded again, "I won't be doing it again."

"Good," she nodded also as she leaned back into the chair of the booth. She looked up and noticed Sebastian standing at the booth with a blonde bombshell. "Who the hell is she?" She scowled.

"Who?" Sam asked as he looked over his shoulder to notice Sebastian, he turned back to her, "Isn't that your friend Sebastian?"

"Yeah," she replied, "It is but who the hell is that bimbo he's with?"

"It looks like his date," he told her, "He didn't tell you about her?"

"No," she replied shaking her head, "What the hell is he doing bringing her here?"

"You said that he was rich," he asked her, "Why would he be bringing her here when he has money? I mean, if I had money then I would be taking you somewhere much fancier than here."

"Exactly," she responded, "Excuse me." She stood up and walked over to the booth that Sebastian and the blonde bombshell was sitting. He wore a checked shirt and a pair of denim jeans. The blonde bombshell was wearing a black Prada dress and wore her hair half up and half down, her loose curls draping over her shoulders and the hair that was clipped up at the back was in the shape of a beehive. She sat opposite to Sebastian and was smiling at him, he too was smiling back at her when Santana strutted over to them with her hands placed firmly on her hips. Sebastian looked up and noticed her coming towards them and she finally stood in front of them. "Who is she?" She snarled at him and pointing at her.

"Oh," he replied, "I'm sorry, I forgot to mention her to you, this is my date."

"Yeah," the blonde smiled as she turned to her, "And who the hell are you?"

"I wasn't talking to you," she snarled as she held her hand up in front of the blonde's face, she frowned and looked at him who was staring up at Santana. "So," Santana continued, "Are you gonna tell me who she is?"

"This is Gwendoline," he told her, "She goes to Dalton too."

"What kind of name is Gwendoline?" She snorted.

"Excuse me?" Gwendoline scoffed, "How dare you?!"

"I wasn't talking to you," she snarled, "So, why don't you shut your face before I make you."

"Excuse me!" Gwendoline squealed, "You can't speak to me like that."

Santana turned and raised both of her eyebrows at her, "Really?" She asked her angrily, "You're gonna take me on? I really wouldn't do that because that fake blonde hair of yours will be all over this floor, including the extensions, which by the way, look totally fake."

"Are you gonna let her speak to me like that?" Gwendoline asked him.

"Yeah," she asked him as she turned to face him, "Are you gonna tell me?" She raised her eyebrows at him angrily, "I dare you."

"Hey, Santana," he said to her, "Can I have a word with you?" He stood up, grabbing her arm he pulled her down the restaurant towards the side entrance, he pulled her through the door and closed the door behind him. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Who the hell is she?" She questioned him as she pointed towards the door.

"I told you," he replied, "That's Gwendoline, she goes to Dalton and I thought that it would be cool to take her out on a date."

"You said that you didn't want to date," she questioned him with an arched eyebrow, "Or are you doing it now just because I am?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Santana," he laughed smugly and glanced to the side.

"And what kind of name is Gwendoline anyways?" She laughed, "It's one of the worst names that I've ever heard in my life."

"Wow," he smiled, "It sure sounds to me that you're jealous of her."

"Of that fake blonde?" She laughed, "Please, why would I be jealous of you two?"

"Because you want to date me," he shrugged smugly, "That's the only reason why you would be acting this way."

"And you would only being going on a date with her because you're jealous of me," she snapped back, "Because you said to me that you don't want to date because you're too young to settle down."

"Maybe I changed my mind," he admitted, "What's wrong with changing my mind?"

"You only changed your mind once I started dating Sam," she told him, "You wouldn't be dating her if I wasn't dating Sam because you'd just be getting sex from me." She paused and her eyes opened wide finally realising why he was doing it. "You're scared," she gasped.

"Scared of what?" He frowned.

"You're scared that something will happen between Sam and I," she informed him, "And if something does happen between us that would mean that the sex would stop and you wouldn't be getting it."

"Oh please," he replied smugly, "I was getting it way before I gave you the offer. I can have sex with anybody that I want."

"But you've gotten used to the causal relationship," she told him, "You're scared that if Sam and I actually become an item then the sex would stop, which of course it will do because I'm not a cheat."

"You're so full of yourself, Santana," he sneered, "You know that?"

"I'm so full of myself?" She exclaimed pointing to her chest, "You're so full of yourself. You've just said that you could have sex with anybody that you want. I think you're the one who's totally full of himself."

"You're not as hot as you make yourself out to be," he snarled, "Without the makeup and the tight dresses you would be nothing."

Angry at his comment, she smacked him across the cheek with a loudly slapping sound vibrating from his cheeks. The force of the smack caused his head to turn and causing him to stumble back slightly. He smirked and turned back to her.

"You slap like girl," he smirked.

She took a step towards him and raised her knee up to his crotch, kneeing him in the crotch causing him to whimper, he fell down to his knees and placed his hands over his crotch as he dropped to the floor groaning in pain. She bent down and got in his face.

"Speak to me like that again," she snarled at him, "I'll do a whole lot more than just kicking you in the balls." She stood back up straight whilst he carried on groaning and wincing in pain with his hands still holding onto his crotch. "Stay the hell away from me," she snarled again. She stepped over him and pulled open the door as she made her way back over to her booth where Sam was sitting. Gwendoline looked around and noticed her walking back towards her, she stood up and stood in her way. Santana rolled her eyes and smirked at her.

"Don't," she told her, "Because you're not gonna win."

"Wait until I tell my mom and dad about you," Gwendoline squeaked, "You'll be in so much trouble."

"Is that all you can do?" She laughed cynically, "Make threats?" She took a step towards her, "Listen, Barbie," she insulted, "If you think you think that you can mess with me then you've got another thing coming. You haven't met me so I'm gonna let you know who I am." She took another step towards her and looked down at her. "I'm Santana Frickin' Lopez, I'm a bitch and believe me, Barbie, you don't want to mess with me because messing with me will be the worst thing that you'll ever do."

"So," Gwendoline replied shakily, "You're making threats to me too now?"

"Oh no, Barbie," she responded bitchily, "I'm not making threats, I'm making promises. I'm a bitch and you seriously don't wanna mess with me. Go and ask your date what happens when you cross me." Gwendoline glanced to the side, "But then, I'm pretty sure that he won't be able to talk," she continued, "Because I kicked him in the balls."

"You did what?" Gwendoline replied as she snapped her head to look back at her, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm a bitch," she shrugged, "A bitch that you don't want to be messing with."

"You do know that his dad is a States Attorney," Gwendoline told her, "He will get you done for that."

"Yeah," she replied, "That won't happen, because you see, your little date in there only brought you here to make me jealous, and because he was jealous of me having a date. He's not into you, he's jealous because he won't be able to get the sex from me anymore."

Gwendoline looked at her in shock, her eyes widening and her mouth dropping.

"Oh," she asked her, "He didn't inform you about that? Oh yeah, we've been having sex and believe me, Barbie, compared to me, you're nothing." Gwendoline carried on looking at her in shock with her jaw dropping even lower. Santana leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "Close your mouth, Barbie, you're drooling." She pat her on the shoulder and walked passed her with a smug smirk on her face. She finally reached her booth and slid in opposite Sam.

"What was that all about?" He asked her with furrowed eyebrows with confusion.

"Oh," she admitted, "That was just me telling the truth and being a complete bitch."

"And what did you tell her the truth about?" He asked her again.

"I just told her that the only reason why her date brought her here was because he was jealous of us," she shrugged.

"He's jealous?" He asked her in shock, "I had no idea that he was into you."

"Me either," she mumbled under her breath, "Me either."


	12. It's Too Late To Apologise

It had been a couple of days since the incident between Santana and Sebastian in the BreadStix. Sebastian was striding down the hallway of Dalton Academy wearing his Dalton Academy uniform and his hair slicked back with gel. He held his phone in his hand and it placed against his ear as he called Santana but the dialing tone kept ringing, there was no answer but then the sound of the dialing stopped, he smiled thinking that she'd finally picked up the phone to him until she heard Santana's voice on the voicemail, sighing Sebastian waited for the voicemail to end before he left a message.

"I'm busy right now but if you leave a message," her voicemail called, "I'll get back in touch with you but if I don't that most probably because I don't like you." This was followed by a beep.

"Santana," He spoke, "I know that I was a complete dick to you the other day and I'm sorry, I'm absolutely sorry, I didn't mean to say that, I was a complete ass to you, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, that wasn't my intention, you know that I would never treat you like that, you're my friend. You know that I can't control what I say, that's one of my flaws, I say what's on my mind. I was a complete ass to you, please, please, please, pick up the phone, please call me back." He sighed, "Please."

He removed his phone from his ear and pressed the end button with this index finger. He locked his phone, opening his leather satchel, he slid his phone back in and carried on walking down the hallway.

Santana walked down the hallway at McKinley High wearing her usual Cheerio's uniform with her hair slicked back into her usual ponytail and wearing a pair of white sneakers. She heard her phone beep in her bag, knowing that it was another voicemail from Sebastian she carried on ignoring and walking down the hallway.

Rachel Berry stepped out of the classroom holding her books close to her chest, she wore a soft orange midi dress with a black belt around her waist, she wore a pair of white socks and a pair of black ballet pumps. She glanced to the side noticing Santana walking down the hallway, she jogged out of the classroom and chased after her.

"Santana," she called and hearing her call her name, Santana carried on walking down the hallway, she didn't want to speak to anybody right now, not even one of her closest friends because she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep it to herself, especially not to Rachel. "Santana," Rachel called again as she chased her down the hallway. She jogged in front of her stopping Santana from walking anymore. Santana stopped and looked at her, she sighed and glanced to the side.

"What do you want?" Santana asked her.

"I've been calling you," Rachel informed her.

"I know you have," she agreed, "But I was ignoring you."

"Why?" Rachel asked, "What have I done wrong?"

"Nothing," she admitted to her, "I just don't want to be around anybody at the moment."

"You do realise that Sam told me about what happened in Breadstix," Rachel informed her, "He said that you had a massive argument with this blonde bimbo who was with your friend, Sebastian."

"Yeah," she shrugged, "What's your point?"

"You don't have a friend called Sebastian," Rachel told her, "The only Sebastian that I know is the one that is friends with Blaine, who attends Dalton Academy, who insulted you in the Lima Bean that time after you broke up with Puck."

"Yeah," she repeated, "What's your point?"

"That would mean that you've been friends with him," Rachel admitted, "Which would be wrong because you wouldn't have told me about your friendship with him, and I'm supposed to be your friend, which means that we tell each other everything."

"I can keep secrets from you," she told her, "I don't have to tell you everything."

"But why would you keep him a secret?" Rachel asked her, "Unless something more was going on between the two of you that you want to keep a secret and that's why you've been coming into school nearly every day with a huge smile on your face after breaking up with Puck."

"So?" She shrugged, "What's your problem?"

"Oh my god," Rachel gasped. She leaned towards her and whispered, "Have you been having sex with him?"

"Yeah," she shrugged again, "What's your point?"

"But what about Sam?" Rachel whispered, "I thought that you liked Sam?"

"And I do," she told her, "But I haven't been cheating on him because we're not officially dating. We both decided that we wouldn't be with one another because we've both come out of bad relationships and we don't want to make our relationship a car crash."

"But you're still sleeping with him?" Rachel questioned her.

"Not anymore," she told her, "Because of what happened in Breadstix on Friday."

"Why?" Rachel asked her as she placed her hand on her arm softly and pulled her to the side, "What happened?"

"The jerk tried to make me jealous," she admitted, "He brought this fake blonde who had lots of money to Breadstix, of all places he took her there and he has money so obviously he brought her there to make me jealous."

"Did he admit to it?" Rachel asked her.

"No," she told her, "He didn't admit to it but I knew that was the reason why he was there because why would he bring her to Breadstix when they both had money and he could've taken her to a place which served Caviar or something."

"It does sound like he was there to make you jealous," Rachel agreed, "Does he have feelings for you?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "He's never admitted to it that he has feelings for me, but I'm not sure now. And," she opened her bag and pulled out her phone from it, she slid her finger along the screen and punched in the passcode, she turned her phone around and showed her the missed calls, "He keeps calling me and leaving messages."

"Maybe he's sorry," Rachel admitted to her, "Maybe he's calling up to tell you that he was sorry for all of the stuff that he's said to you."

"I don't care," she admitted, "I don't care if he's sorry, he spoke to me like I was a piece of shit. He treated me exactly like Puck treated me. He humiliated me and I'm not gonna allow him to apologise to me because I'm not gonna accept it. He's a jerk and I hate him and myself for allowing myself to actually have sex with him for so long."

"Can I give you some advice as a friend?" Rachel asked her.

"You can," she replied, "But that doesn't mean that I'm gonna do it."

"You should go and speak to him," Rachel told her, "You should go and have a conversation with him, listen to what he has to say but you don't have to accept his apology. Just let him have his say because evidently he's sorry for what he's done because otherwise he wouldn't have been calling you so many times and leaving you messages on your voicemail."

"I hate you," she sighed and shook her head.

"Why? Rachel frowned.

"Because you're always nice," she admitted, "And I hate it when people other than me are right."

"You do know," Rachel smiled, "Other people can be right. Especially when they're your friend."

Later that day Sebastian was home, he was wearing a pair of beige chinos and a green plaid shirt, he wore pair of black converses and his hair was still slicked off his face. He walked down the stairs when he heard a knock on the door, being the only person in the house other than the maids and the cook in the kitchen he walked towards the door, he placed his hand on the gold door handle and pulled it open. Santana stood there still wearing her Cheerio's uniform, Sebastian looked at her with his mouth opened wide and his eyes wide open.

"Santana," he stuttered, "Wh-wh-wha-what are you doing here?"

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you straight," she told him, "The only reason that I'm here is because Rachel told me to come and listen to what you have to say to me. I don't want you to call me anymore and leave me stupid voicemails, so I'm coming to see you in person so you can tell me what you think you've done wrong in person."

"Okay," he nodded, "Come in." He stepped to the side, opening the door wider for her as she stepped through the door, he closed the door behind her as she turned around to face his back, and he finally closed the door, turning on his heels to face her. He shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged.

"Where do you want me to start?" He asked her.

"How about from the beginning," she told him bluntly, "That would be a good start."

"Look, I'm sorry," he apologised, "I was a dick to you, I shouldn't have said all of those things to you, no friend does that to another friend."

"Did you bring her there to make me jealous?" She asked him as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm not gonna lie to you," he told her, "Yeah, yeah I did bring her there to make you jealous."

"Why?" She asked him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Because I was scared," he admitted.

"Of what?" She asked him.

"I was scared of us not having sex anymore," he admitted to her, "Because to be honest, you're the best sex that I've ever had and I'm never gonna experience that again if you get with him."

"So, you're jealous?" She questioned him.

"I'm not jealous," he told her, "I'm not jealous of Trouty Mouth."

"Hey," she snarled and pointed his face, "That's my Trouty Mouth that you're talking about there and you don't have the right to call him that, I'm the only person who can call him that."

"So," he asked her, "You're in a relationship with him now?"

"No," she replied, "But it has nothing to do with you so why should you care unless you're jealous of me being with him?"

"I told you," he told her, "I'm not jealous of you being with him, I'm just scared because I'm not gonna ever experience the sex again because nobody will be as good as you."

"Well," she nodded, "Of course I am, and yeah, you're never gonna experience it again because nobody will be as good as me."

"That's true," he agreed, "You are amazing and nobody will beat you."

"But that doesn't mean that you can treat me like the way that you did," she told him.

"And I'm sorry for that," he apologised, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to treat you like that, you didn't deserve that because you've done nothing wrong. I really am sorry."

"Look," she said to him as she glanced to the side and glancing back at him, "I don't think that we should see each other anymore."

"What?" He asked quickly, "Why? I apologised, and I'll keep apologising to you until you accept it. I'll carry on proving to you that I'm a good friend and that we can still be good friends."

"Who are we kidding?" She told him, "We can't be friends now after what's happened."

"I'm sorry," he apologised, "I'm so sorry." He took a step towards her as she took another step back away from him shaking her head.

"No," she told him, "I can't do this anymore. I don't want to be around you anymore. It's better that we go our separate ways."

"Santana, please," he said to her softly, "Please, I don't want our friendship to be over because we're alike."

"Exactly," she agreed, "We are alike which means that it's just a car crash to happen. We're so much alike which means that we can't be around one another because we'll just carry on hurting and insulting each other."

"I can stop," he told her, "I can stop being an asshole. Please, I just want to be around you. I don't want to lose you."

"You already have," she said to him softly, "I have to go." She took a step to the side and headed towards the door. Sebastian reached out and grabbed her arm softly stopping her in her tracks.

"Santana, please," he whispered, "Please don't go."

"Please let go of my arm," she whispered back, "Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"Please," he whispered emotionally, tears building up in his eyes.

"I have to go," she whispered also with emotion in her voice, "I'm sorry." She placed her hand on top of his and took his hand off her arm. She headed towards the door, she placed her hand on the handle and pulled the door open, she turned around glancing at him one last time. He kept his back to her with more tears building up in his eyes. With a sad exhale she turned back around exiting from his house closing the door behind her. With a bang on the door closing he exhaled sadly, closing his eyes a tear streamed down his face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered emotionally.


	13. We Need To Discuss Regional's

Days had passed and the Regional's were coming ever closer, it would be the New Directions vs The Warbler's vs The Golden Goblets fighting for their chances of going to National's and winning the National Show Choir Championship in Chicago. The New Directions were sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr Schuester to walk through the door to talk about the Regional's.

Santana sat at the back of the class with Brittany sitting beside her, Sam sitting to the left of her and Rachel sitting in front of her. She sat looking down at her hands miserably, Sam glanced at her and noticed that she was sad, he reached his hand over to hers and laced his fingers through hers, she looked up at him and forced a small smile his way.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she lied forcing another small smile, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look miserable," he told her, "I don't like seeing you miserable. What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong," she lied again, "I would never lie to you."

Rachel heard everything that she had told him and she turned around to face her, Santana glanced at her, narrowing her eyes at her she shook her head silently telling her to keep her mouth shut, because of all people, Rachel Berry knew how she was feeling. She knew that she was miserable because she had a fight with one of her closet friends for the past month or two. Rachel sighed and turned back around to face the front. Sam frowned at the both of them with confusion, he glanced back at Santana who wouldn't look at him, she kept her focus on the door waiting for Mr Schuester to arrive so that the whole conversation could be forgotten about because she didn't want to have the conversation, especially not with Sam, the guy that she was in a relationship now.

Mr Schuester walked through the door wearing his usual style, a grey waist coat, shirt and matching trousers to the waist coat. He carried his brown satchel over his shoulder as he walked towards the piano in the centre of the room, he took his satchel off his shoulder and placed it down on top of the piano. The New Directions were talking amongst themselves to realise that Mr Schuester had walked through the door. He reached into his satchel retrieving a black board marker, he walked over to the white board and wrote on it 'Regional's'. He turned around and clapped his hands together to grab the attention of all of the New Directions.

"Okay," he called, "Regional's are weeks away and we need to decide on a song set."

"We should have a genre," Artie spoke, "I don't know what kind of genre we should use but I think that we should do something to do with what we've all experienced so that we can feel it."

"Excellent idea, Artie," Mr Schuester responded, he clicked his fingers and pointed at him, "Artie is right, we should do something that we can all relate to, then the audience will really feel it."

"How about Britney Spears," Brittany chimed innocently, "I know that I can relate to her with our names being very similar."

"Brittany," Mercedes called, "We've already know that your name is very similar to hers, we've heard it all before, but I can't relate to Britney, well, other than her being a diva, just like me."

"What about sex?" Puck blurted out, "I'm pretty sure most of us have all experienced sex."

"Listen, Puckeroo," Santana shot, "Just because you've had sex with nearly everybody in this entire school, and I'm surprised that your penis hasn't dropped off now with the amount of STD's that you have, but not all of us have had sex."

"Don't act like you're the Virgin Mary," Quinn responded harshly, "Because you're the biggest slut in the room."

"Coming from a girl who had a baby when she was a Sophomore," Santana snarled, "And coming from a girl who cheats on every guy that she's been with, like my boyfriend, Sam, who by the way, I still haven't gotten my revenge on you for hurting my Trouty Mouth."

"Enough!" Mr Schuester yelled, "We're supposed to be like a family and all you do is scream and fight with one another. This needs to stop if we want to win Regional's and go on to win National's in Chicago."

"Mr Schue's right," Tina agreed, "We are a family and we shouldn't be fighting. We should all get along with one another."

"I have an idea," Rachel said quietly as she raised her hand in the air.

"Yes, Rachel," Mr Schuester responded, "Tell us your idea."

"Oh, this should be fun," Quinn said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Barbie," Santana snarled, "She might actually have a good idea. In fact," she turned and faced her giving her a smile, "I think that she has a good idea."

"Thank you, Santana," Rachel smiled, "Okay, so since we're all young, I thought that we could do songs about being young and having fun."

"That's an excellent idea, Rachel," Mr Schuester chimed, "An excellent idea."

"You see," Santana smiled, "I told you that she would have a good idea. She never lets us down when we need her."

"Since when have you and Rachel been close?" Quinn asked harshly.

"Well," Santana sneered at her, "If you had taken your head out of your ass for a change or if you actually came up for air after making out with Finn all of the time, you would've realised that Rachel and I have gotten really close lately because she's been the one person who has been there when I've needed somebody. But why should I explain that to you because you'll just make it all about you anyways, because everything seems to be all about Perfect Quinn Fabray."

"That's enough!" Mr Schuester yelled, "I've had enough of all of you fighting all of the time. Not another word for either one of you."

"She started it," Quinn replied immaturely.

"Well, I'm finishing it," Mr Schuester responded angrily.

"I think it's a great idea, Rachel," Mike said changing the subject, "We all do know how to fun."

"Does anybody have any suggestions on what songs we could use?" Mr Schuester asked, "Because as Rachel said, you are all young and you like to have fun so I'm gonna let you decide on the song choices."

"What about We R Who We R?" Brittany suggested, "That's about having fun and being young."

"Oh my god, Brittany, I love it," Kurt exclaimed, "That's one of the best things that you've actually come up with."

"Thanks," Brittany smiled.

"Okay," Mr Schuester responded, "Raise your hand if you agree with Brittany?"

All of the New Directions raised their hands in the air with agreement to Brittany's suggestion, Brittany looked around at the rest of the class and innocently smiled at them.

"Well, that's settled then," Mr Schuester said clapping his hands together, "We've got our first song for the set."

"I have a suggestion," Blaine said as he raised his hand in the air.

"Okay," Mr Schuester replied, "Tell us your idea."

"What about Happy by Pharrell Williams?" Blaine suggested, "I know it's a song that we can all relate to because when you're having fun you're being happy."

"Oh my god, I love that song," Tina exclaimed, "That is one of my favourite songs at the moment."

"We'll do the same again," Mr Schuester responded, "Raise your hands in the air if you want to do the song?"

Again every single member of the New Directions raised their hands in the air, this including Puck who would rather do a rock song to go with this badass personality. Blaine glanced around the room to notice them all with their hands up in the air. He'd suggested a good song and he was _happy _with himself.

"Okay," Mr Schuester smiled as he clapped his hands together once again, "That's settled, we've decided on that, it's a white wash. So, we just need another song to finish it off, has anybody got any ideas."

"What about Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepson?" Santana muttered, "That's about having a good time hence the name of the song."

"I actually hate to admit this," Quinn spoke, "But I actually agree with Santana that, even though I hate her."

"The feelings are mutual," Santana scowled.

"Before another argument explodes," Mr Schuester explained, "I'm gonna ask you again if you all think that it's a good choice. Raise your hand if you think that it's a good choice."

Every single one of the New Directions raised their hands in the air not including Puck who was being the ass that he was, he didn't want to agree with anything that Santana had suggested because of how she humiliated him in front of the entire school. Santana looked around the room and noticed them all except Puck had their hands in the air, she smiled and sat back in the chair smugly.

"Well, there you go," Mr Schuester chimed, "Looks like we've got our set list for the Regional's. Well done, guys, well done." He clapped his hands together applauding them which they returned the gesture, some of them whooping and cheering.

It was later that day, Santana, Sam, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt sat in the Lima Bean drinking their usual cups of coffee. Sam and Santana both sat on a sofa where Kurt and Blaine both sat on the opposite sofa to them with a coffee table sitting between them whereas Rachel sat on a chair in between them all. Sam had his arm draped over her shoulder and she sat close to him as she leaned on him. They were all in deep conversation about the Regional's when Sebastian walked through the door on his own. Santana glanced to the side and noticed him walking through the door, hearing the voice of Blaine, Sebastian's eyes shot over to where they were sitting. Santana eyes looked away quickly down to her coffee cup and the smile she had on her face was removed by one look from Sebastian. Noticing the look on her face, Rachel glanced over her shoulder to notice Sebastian standing in the centre of the Lima Bean, when he noticed Rachel looking at her, his eyes quickly turned away and he walked towards the end of the queue to the counter, turning back around she looked at Santana and raised her eyebrow at her.

"Santana," Rachel asked, "I need to go the bathroom, would you come with me?"

"No," Santana replied quickly.

"Santana," Rachel said firmly as she stood up, "Bathroom."

With a sigh she stood up and walked towards the bathroom with Rachel. Sebastian looked up and his eyes followed her as she walked passed him, but not once did her eyes lock with his. With a sad sigh he took his eyes off her as she walked through the doors of the girls bathroom, he gaze was now facing the floor with disappointment.

Santana walked through the door of the bathroom as Rachel followed her, Rachel turned around and closed the door behind them. She turned around and placed her hand on her hip.

"Talk," Rachel demanded.

"Let me get this straight," Santana responded, "You're telling me what to do?"

"Yeah," Rachel replied confidently, "I am. So, come on, talk to me because you haven't uttered a word to me about him since I advised you to go and listen to him."

"That's because I don't want to talk about it," she admitted, "Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Because I'm your friend," Rachel told her, "You're supposed to tell me stuff, and I'm the only person that knows about the two of you, so I think coming to me and talking to me would be a good idea."

"Fine," she sighed, "I can't believe that I'm gonna talk to you about this."

"Well," Rachel shrugged, "I am your friend and like I said, I'm the only person who knows about the two of you. So, come on, spill."

"So, I spoke to the guy," she replied, "And by spoke to the guy I basically told him to tell me what he thinks he done wrong and then I basically told him that I didn't want to have anything to do with him."

"What?" Rachel exclaimed, "Why not?"

"Wait a minute," she asked her with confusion, "I thought that you wanted me to be with Sam?"

"And I do," Rachel replied, "I do, but that doesn't mean that you should stop being friends with the guy. That guy looks like he misses you."

"I don't care," she shrugged angrily, "I don't give a damn. The guy hurt me and I'm sick and tired of being hurt. He promised me that he wouldn't hurt me because when we became friends I thought that a friend wasn't supposed to hurt me like he did."

"I don't think you see it, Santana," Rachel told her softly, "The guy has a thing for you."

"He told me that he didn't," she informed her, "He told me that he was scared to lose me because I gave him incredible sex and he wouldn't experience it again."

"Oh my god," Rachel laughed, "I can't believe you fell for that."

"Fell for what?" She asked her with furrowed eyebrows with confusion.

"The guy only said that to you because he has a thing for you," Rachel told her, "The guy likes you and he's afraid of losing you because he doesn't want you to lose you to anybody because he cares about you."

"It's not that," she smiled with bemusement, "You're wrong about that, I would know if somebody had a crush on me because I have the Mexican third eye."

"I can't believe that you're denying it," Rachel told her, "I don't even know the guy but I know that he has a thing for you."

"You're wrong," she told her, "He just misses the sex that I give him and he's never gonna get it again because it's over, I'm with Sam now and he ruined everything by saying those horrible things to me."

"Can't he do anything to apologise to you?" Rachel asked her.

"No," she told her whilst shaking her head, "There's nothing. He's ruined everything." Rachel sighed and looked down to the side, disappointed in her friend. "Now, if you're finished," she continued, "I wanna get back to my boyfriend."

Santana walked passed Rachel and headed out of the bathroom, she walked over to the sofa where they were sitting earlier not once looking in the direction of Sebastian, she sat down next to Sam who draped his arm over her shoulder smiling down at her and she returned the smile back to him. Sebastian stepped away from the counter holding his usual cup of coffee in a takeaway cup in his hand, he glanced over to them and noticed her with Sam, his eyes softened and his heart started to ache. Rachel walked out of the bathroom and noticed him staring at them, she strolled over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around on his heels and looked down at her.

"You and me," Rachel said pointing at the both of them, "We need to talk."


	14. Tell Her The Truth

Both Rachel and Sebastian stood outside of the Lima Bean, holding his cup of coffee in his hand he kept his gaze away from her because he didn't want to talk to her, he didn't want to be here, he wanted to go home and act like nothing had happened.

"Are you gonna talk to me?" Rachel asked him.

"About what?" He shrugged, "You're the one who brought me out here telling me that we need to talk."

"You know," she said to her, "I hate people who won't admit to the truth."

"What are you talking about?" He asked her with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," she told him.

"Uh, no I don't," he responded childishly.

"You know what," she said harshly, "I don't know what she ever saw in you. Yeah, you two were just sex but I had no idea that she'd want to have sex with such a childish idiot." She shook her head with disapproval, turning on her heels as she headed towards the main entrance of the Lima Bean, he placed his hand on her arm stopping her from going inside.

"W-w-w-wait a minute," he stuttered, "Where the hell did you hear that from?"

"I actually guessed if you must know," she informed him, "But that doesn't mean that she didn't deny it."

"I don't know how the hell you guessed that," he told her, "But you couldn't be more further from the truth."

"Oh cut the crap, Sebastian," she sneered, "I know that you two have been having sex. I guessed and then she told me about it. I'm not stupid."

"I can't believe she told you," he sighed shaking his head as he released her arm taking a step away from her, "A part of the rules were not to tell anybody about it."

"Well you weren't exactly still doing it when she told me," she told him, "She told me after you had the fight and after you humiliated her in Breadstix."

"She told you that?" He asked her embarrassedly.

"She did," she nodded, "And Sam also told me that there was a huge argument between the two of you, that's how I clicked on that you two were more than just friends."

"I didn't mean to hurt her," he told her, "It just came out that way."

"Because you were jealous," she nodded.

"No," he frowned, "It's not because I'm jealous of her and Trouty mouth, he can have her."

"Oh cut the crap, Sebastian," she snarled at him, "I know when somebody is jealous of another person, because believe me, I've actually been there before. You're jealous because you want to be with her, because you like her."

"No, I don't," he responded angrily, "I don't like her."

"You need to tell the truth," she raised her voice, "You need to admit the truth, not only to her but to yourself too."

Sebastian looked around and noticed people inside of the Lima Bean staring at them, he grabbed onto her arm softly and pulled her around the side of the building.

"Will you keep your voice down," he whispered angrily, "If you hadn't noticed, we kinder had an audience in there."

"Just why can't you admit that you like her?" She asked him, "I know that you like her and I don't even know you."

"Exactly," he snapped, "You don't know me so you don't know how I'm feeling."

"But I do know when somebody likes another person," she informed him, "I've liked somebody who I can't be with and I've tried my hardest to make them jealous. And when I saw you in there, you couldn't keep your eyes off her, you wanted to get her attention and your eyes were sad when she ignored you."

"Because I miss her," he admitted, "I miss her so much because we spent so much time together and I miss that."

"But she's with Sam now," she told him.

"Don't you think I know that?" He exclaimed, "I can see that she's with him, he has his arms all over her and he's showing the world that he's dating her." He shook his head and looked to the side, "Okay," he said jealously, "We get it."

"You're so into her," she smiled, "And you just won't admit it. Admit it to yourself that you like her before things get out of hand."

"I don't like her," he yelled, "I don't like her!" He sighed and glanced to the side, he ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm in love with her," he sighed softly.

"Whoa, wait what?" She asked in shock, "You're what?"

"I'm in love with her," he admitted, "I'm in love with her and I didn't realise that I was in love with her until I lost her."

"Oh my god," she responded with shock, "I thought that you liked her but I had no idea that you were in love with her. Sebastian, I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter," he shrugged, "Because I've lost her for good now to him and I don't blame her because he's so much better than me."

"Yeah," she agreed, "I'm not gonna lie, Sam is better than you because he would never treat her badly like you did."

"You think I don't know that," he claimed, "I know that I hurt her. I promised her that I would never hurt her, I promised her that I would never do what Puck did to her but that's exactly what I did. I did exactly what he did. I humiliated her in front of an audience, I made her look small and I got what I deserved. I lost her because of my stupid jealousy."

"So," she asked her, "You admit that you were jealous of them two?"

"I was, yeah," he nodded, "But I didn't know it at the time, I thought it was because I was afraid of losing the amazing sex that we had, because believe me, it was amazing."

"Yeah," she told him with disgust as she held her hand in front of her chest, "I didn't have to know that."

"Sorry," he apologised, "I tend to have this problem where I say what's on my mind and I can't stop myself, that's why people think that I'm heartless and cruel, but I'm not, I just can't stop myself, I just don't have a filter until I've said it."

"You need to tell her how you feel, Sebastian," she said to him softly, "She has the right to know."

"No," he responded quickly shaking his head, "Not gonna happen."

"Why not?" She questioned him.

"Because she's better off without me," he told her, "She's better with him because he wouldn't hurt her. He would treat her right and that's what she deserves because she's had so much hurt when it comes to relationships, and I'm not gonna stand in their way of being together."

"You really do love her," she said softly, "Don't you?"

"I do," he nodded, "But I'm not gonna let her know it, I want her to be happy so I'm gonna leave her alone. I'm gonna stay out of her life, the only time that we'll ever see each other is in the Lima Bean because I'm not gonna stop coming here because it makes the best damn coffee."

"But, Sebastian," she sighed, "Santana has the right to know about you."

"No," he replied quickly shaking his head, "Not gonna happen because that'll ruin everything that she has with Sam and I'm not gonna be the one who ruins it because I've already hurt her once before, I'm not gonna be the one who does it again."

"So," she queried, "Are you just gonna leave without saying anything to her?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "It's not like she'd want to speak to me anyways. So, I'm just gonna go without saying anything."

He stepped to the side and started to walk towards his car, his head slumped downwards, his eyes softening and he kept his gaze away from the window of the Lima Bean.

"Sebastian, wait," Rachel called. He stopped walking but kept his back to her. Rachel walked up to him quickly, she stared at his back, "Do you want me to tell her anything?"

"Just tell her that I'm out of her life for good," he told her, "Tell her that she won't have to worry about me coming into her life anymore, tell her that I want her to be happy with Sam because I know that he'll make her happy. Tell her that I won't be hurting her anymore. Tell her, I'm sorry and if I could turn back time then I would, I'd stop it all from happening so I would've never hurt her."

"Anything else?" She asked with a lump building up in her throat.

"No," he replied shaking his head, "That's it."

"Okay," she nodded, "I'll tell her that."

"It's logical isn't it?" He smiled sadly, "You don't realise that you've got a good thing until you've lost it."

Rachel smiled sadly at him sadly, her eyes started to fill up with emotion. He took a deep breath and with that, he started walking again towards his car, he grabbed his car keys out of his satchel, he clicked the open button on the electronic keys, with his lights flashing, he pulled open the door of his car and climbed into the driver's side of the car. Closing the door behind him, he placed his coffee cup into the drinks holder to the side of him. He inserted his keys into the ignition and started to the car, he glanced at Rachel and flashed her a small sad smile, she returned the small smile to him. He pulled out of the parking space and drove out of the parking lot. With a sad sigh she turned on her heels about to head back into the Lima Bean when she's stopped by Santana walking out of the main entrance causing her to stop in her tracks. Santana frowned at her as she walked towards her.

"What the hell was that all about?" Santana asked her, "Why were you speaking to him?"

"He just wanted to tell me to tell you something," Rachel replied.

"Well," she shrugged, "What is it?"

"He asked me to tell you that he's out of your life," Rachel told her, "He said that the only time that he'll see you will be in there because he's not gonna stop going there because he likes the coffee."

"And what else did he say?" She asked her curiously, "Because obviously there's something else otherwise you wouldn't look so upset."

"He said to me that," Rachel sighed, "He said that you don't realise you have something good until you lose it."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked her harshly.

"It means that he didn't realise that he had feelings for you," Rachel told her softly, "Until he lost you."

"You're a liar," she snarled, "He doesn't like me, he doesn't have feelings for me."

"You're right," Rachel admitted, "He doesn't like you." She took a step towards her, "He's in love with you." She took a step to the side and started to walked towards the main entrance of the door before she stopped and placed her hand on her shoulder softly. With a twitch of her shoulder, Santana looked down at her hand placed on her shoulder. "He asked me not to tell you," Rachel continued, "But I had to tell you, you had the right to know." With that she released her hand from her shoulder and headed back into the Lima Bean. Santana looked straight ahead of her and looked out into the distance, she was trying to take everything in that she'd just told her, but would she be able to or would it just be too much for her?


	15. You're A Liar

Santana drove up his driveway and parked her cheap car in front of the house. She turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind her, she stormed towards the front door, she pointed her car keys over her shoulder towards her car, pressing the lock button and locking her car. She arrived at the front door and banged on it. The door opened and she stepped through the door.

"You're such a dick, you know that, Sebastian," she yelled with her back to the door, "You think that you can get away with sweet talking my friend into believing that you actually gave a damn about me, well, you've got another thing coming." She spun around on her heels and noticed that it wasn't him that opened the door. "You're not Sebastian," she pointed out.

"No," the housekeeper replied, "I'm Mr Donovan, I'm the housekeeper. Sebastian's in the library, miss?"

"Lopez," she replied, "Santana Lopez and where would the library be?

"Just down the hallway," Mr Donavan informed her as he pointed her in the direction.

"Thanks," she nodded as headed down the hallway in the direction he indicated, she finally arrived at the library door where she placed her hand on the doorknob and as she turned it she heard his voice.

"I know it's you, Santana," he called, "You can hear your voice from the opposite side of town."

She turned the doorknob and busted through the door. "Don't speak to me like that," she snarled, "You do recall what happened last time you spoke to me like that."

"Yeah, I do," he admitted, "I still have the bruises on my balls to prove it."

"Well," she responded folding her arms across her chest and raising her eyebrow up at him, "There you go, you wouldn't want a repeat of that, now would we?"

"Did you come all the way out here to yell at me?" He asked as he turned around to place the book in his hand back on the shelf, "Or was there another reason why you're here?"

"I spoke to Rachel," she informed him.

"And she told you what I told her to tell you?" He asked her.

"She did," she nodded, "But she also told me something that I couldn't believe and I know that she's obviously lying."

He turned around to face her, he frowned at her with confusion, "What did she tell you?" He asked her curiously.

"She told me that you had feelings for me," she told him, "Which has to be false because you don't have feelings for me, you're a jerk who just didn't want to lose the amazing sex that we had."

"I can't believe that she told you that," he groaned, "I told her not to tell you that, I told her to tell you that I'm out of your life and you don't have to see me again."

"Wait," she interrupted, "Are you trying to tell me that she's telling the truth about that?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "I am."

"You're a liar," she laughed cynically, "You're such a liar. I can't believe that you're trying to pull that shit over me because it's not gonna work, like I'm gonna believe that you actually have feelings for me."

"Right," he nodded angrily, "Because I'm incapable of love, right?"

"Whoa," she responded quickly as she raised her hand in front of her chest, "I never said anything about love."

"Yeah," he told her, "But I know that that's what Rachel told you, she told that you that I was in love with you because I told her that I didn't want her to tell her that."

"You mean," she stuttered, "She was telling the truth about that?"

"No shit," he blurted out cynically.

"But you can't," she stuttered again nervously, "Because if you were in love with me you would've admitted it to me because you admitted that you tell the truth all the time because you're unable to control what your brain is saying. You realise after what you've said that it was wrong and cruel, you admitted that to me."

"But like I said to Rachel," he told her, "You don't realise that you've got something good until you've lost it."

"Why are you doing this to me?" She yelled, "Why are you doing this to me now when I've moved on?"

"I never wanted this to happen," he yelled back, "I told her not to tell you so if you want to blame somebody, blame her."

"No," she responded shaking her head angrily, "No, I won't be angry with her because at least she admitted the truth to me whereas you just straight up lied to my face."

"I never lied to you," he told her, "I didn't know that I had feelings for you until I lost you, until after the night in Breadstix, I didn't know."

"How can you not know if you like somebody or not?" She questioned him angrily.

"Like I said," he shrugged angrily, "You don't know what you've got until you've lost it."

"Why did you tell her that you loved me?" She questioned him with confusion, "If you wanted to be out of my life and if you wanted me to happy then why did you tell her that you loved me?"

"She kept hassling me," he told her, "And hassling me and I just flipped, I just blurted it out and I couldn't control myself, I couldn't stop. Like you said, I can't control what I say because I don't have a filter."

"If you didn't want to ruin it," she asked him in frustration, "Then why would you tell her?"

"I told her not to tell you," he informed her, "I told her that I didn't want you to know that I had feelings for you but she couldn't help but tell you, she just couldn't help it. She ruined it, not me."

"So," she asked him shakily, "You're blaming her for all of this?"

"No," he replied, "I'm not blaming her entirely because of most of it is my fault because of the way that I treated you but she could've kept her mouth shut."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she responded quickly as she shook her hands in front of her chest, "Stop side tracking, we're talking about the way that you feel about me. You can't do this to me. You can't be in love with me. It was just sex."

"Yeah," he informed her, "But sometimes with sex comes complications."

"You're the one who wanted to do the whole casual thing," she shouted at him, "It was you who wanted to do it."

"It was your idea," he told her.

"I was joking," she replied loudly.

"I wasn't," he shouted back at her, "But you're the one who suggested it, I wouldn't have thought of it if it wasn't for you suggesting it."

"So," she responded with a hint of anger, "Now this is my fault?"

"I never said that," he groaned in frustration, "All I'm saying is that it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't suggested it."

"I can't believe that you're actually turning this on me," she laughed cynically, "It wasn't my fault that you fell in love with me. It wasn't my fault that you can't control your feelings. It's not my fault that things got complicated, it's not my fault that you're jealous."

"But if you hadn't moved on with him then I wouldn't have been jealous," he told her, "I wouldn't have been jealous if you'd hadn't have got with him!"

"So," she shrugged angrily, "Now you're blaming Sam for this?"

"That's not what I'm saying," he groaned, "God, why do you keep putting words in my mouth? I never said that it was his fault. I know that it's my fault that I have feelings for you. I know that it's my fault that things got complicated but I'm not gonna apologise for being in love with you."

"I can't do this," she said shaking her head, "I can't be around you. I just can't."

"And I don't want you around me," he told her, "That's what I told Rachel to tell you. I told her that I want to be out of your life because I didn't want to hurt you anymore."

"So," she asked as she folded her arms across her chest and with her bottom lip pouting, "You're trying to make me feel sorry for you now, is that it?"

"No," he responded quickly, "No, not at all. I'm telling you that because it's the truth. I don't want to be in your life. You deserve Sam because he's a nice guy and he'll treat you right, I won't, I already proved that to you by hurting you, by humiliating you."

Santana looked up at him unable to speak, she kept listening to what he was saying, for the first time in her life she hadn't interrupted or used her bitchiness, she just stood there and listened to every word that he said.

"I promised you that I wouldn't do what Puck did to you," he continued, "But that's exactly what I did to you. I hurt you. I humiliated you in front of an audience, and yeah, I got what I deserved, I got bruised balls, a really hard slap in the face, which by the way I lied because it really did hurt, you have no idea how much it hurt. It hurt like a bitch." He shook his head causing him to snap out of it, "Anyways, I get that you're mad at me and you want to be mad at me for forever because how I treated you. I understand that and that's why I said that I would stay out of your life for good. To only see each other if we accidently bump into one another at the Lima Bean. I want you to be happy with Sam because I know how well he treats you. He would never hurt you because he's one of the nicest guys out there."

"How do you know that?" She asked him.

"Rachel told me," he replied, "She told me that he's one of the nicest guys out there and that he would treat you right, and that's exactly what you need. You need to be happy and that guy, he'll treat you well. He'll make you happy. I won't." She looked up at him, speechless once more. "So," he continued, "I'm staying out of your life for good. You won't have to worry about me coming into your life again because I'm gone. I'll stick to my side of the town and you stick to your side of the town, except for the Lima Bean were we'll both go, but other than that, you won't have to see me again. I promise you that."

"You would do that?" She asked him softly.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I would because without me in your life you'll be happier. You'll be happy with him." He smiled small and nervously at her, "You may be a bitch, Santana Lopez, but you can be the nicest person that I've ever met."

"Sebastian," she stuttered, "I-I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," he informed her, "You really don't. I think that you should go. You're better without me."

"I-" She spoke.

"No," he interrupted, "Don't say anything, just go, you're better without me. Seriously, I'll be fine. I'm a big boy. I'm young, there's plenty more fish in the sea for me. And besides, college is only two years away, that means that I can have a lot more fun in there being single."

With a sigh, she took a step towards him and leaned up to him, she brushed her lips against his cheek and kissed it softly. "This," she whispered, "Is the nicest thing that you've ever done for me. And I know that this is the hardest thing that you'll ever have to do. Thank you."

She pulled away from him and with a quick turn on her heels she headed towards the door and walked down the hallway quickly towards the front door. Sebastian closed his eyes before any tears could escape. She opened the front door and scurried towards her car quickly, clicking open the door of her car with her electronic lock, she opened the door of the driver's side and climbed inside, placing the key into the ignition she started her car and drove off down the gate where they automatically opened, when they opened enough for her car to pass through she drove through the gates and headed off down the road. Tears started to build up in her eyes, she pulled over to the side and parking her car next to the sidewalk. She hit the steering wheel with frustration and screamed with frustration, the tears streaming down her face, she leaned forward and placed her forehead on the steering wheel and cried hard.


	16. Regional's Part One

Regional's had finally arrived and the New Directions were prepared for it. They had their set list, they had their matching coloured clothes. The girls wore crimson red dresses with a black band around the waist with a pair of black kitten heels. The boys wore black trousers, crimson red shirts and a black tie with black leather shoes. They stood in the room in the back of the location of the Regional's. Mr Schuester walked through the door and clapped his hands together, they all gathered in a circle where Mr Schuester joined them.

"Tonight's the night," he told them, "We're gonna go out there and we're gonna smash it. We've been practising for months and the songs we've chosen are the best songs that we can come up. You guys understand them because of who you are, you're young and you're ready to live your lives."

They all nodded at Mr Schuester, Santana stood between Rachel and Brittany, whereas Sam stood next to Artie and Blaine to the opposite side to her. It had been a week since the last time Santana and Sebastian spoke to one another, she couldn't bear to see him, she knew that if she'd seen him then it would make her cry, the thought of never seeing him again made her cry so she carried on listening to what Mr Schuester had to say to them.

"I know that we're up against tough competition," he continued, "The Warbler's are a fantastic group, so are the Golden Goblets but our closest rivals are the Warbler's, no offence to the Golden Goblet's but that's the way that it is. So, we're gonna go out there and we're gonna kick some ass." He placed his hand in the centre of the circle, "Who's with me?"

They all placed their hands in the centre of the circle. "On three," Mr Schuester said, "One... two...three...A-MAZ-ZING!"

They all said it at the same time as they all raised their hands up in the air. They all cheered and clapped their hands together. They were ready to go and perform the songs that they'd prepared, the songs that they hoped would get them into the National's in Chicago. They were ready but it wasn't their time yet. The Golden Goblet's were to go first, following them would be the Warbler's and finally the New Directions were to perform their songs, their winning songs.

The Golden Goblet's had performed their songs, their classical songs as their music wasn't the best type of music. It wasn't what the rest would call the perfect song choices. They wore old fashioned clothes from the 16th Century, gold and royal blue satin robes with matching 16th Century hats. The exited the stage to the stage right and to stage left where were the Warbler's, they were getting ready to perform their routine. Sebastian peeked around the side of the curtain to look into the crowd, he was looking out for Santana, he couldn't see her however he could see the rest of the New Directions sitting their chairs. He frowned and searched the entire audience looking out for her but she was nowhere to be seen. There was then a tap on his shoulder, he turned around quickly to see her standing there and flashing a smile up at him.

"Santana?" He asked with surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought that I would come back here and wish you look," she informed him.

"But I thought that we weren't talking to one another?" He asked her with furrowed eyebrows of confusion, "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't see each other anymore?"

"No," she pointed out, "You're the one who said that we shouldn't see each other anymore, but, I thought that I would do what I do best," she shrugged, "Rebel."

"Yeah," he laughed, "That's something that you would do."

"I just wanted to come and wish you look," she told him, "But also, I wanted to come and talk to you before you performed."

"About what?" He asked her curiously.

"Sam and I broke up," she informed him.

"Oh my god," he replied in shock, "I hope that it doesn't have anything to do with me because I don't want to be the person who caused your pain."

"No," she responded shaking her head, "It's not because of you, it was actually a mutual decision," she nodded, "Yeah, we both decided that it would be best that we wouldn't see each other anymore."

"Why?" He questioned her.

"Well, honestly," she told him, "Sam still wasn't over Quinn, he said that he didn't want to be in a relationship of lies because he did had feelings for her and he didn't want to think that he was only with me to get over her and he didn't want to hurt me. And I told him that it was fine, that he didn't have to worry about it."

"Did you tell him why you fine with it?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she nodded as she took a step towards him, "I didn't want to be with him because I realised that there was somebody else that I actually had feelings for."

"Yeah?" He smiled, "Can I ask who this person is?"

"You can," she nodded, "The guy is really tall, he has short brown hair, blue eyes and he has massive horse teeth which by the way shows off a killer smile."

"Well," he laughed, "Yeah, I do have that."

"Who said that I was talking about you?" She teased.

"The horse teeth kinder gave it away," he admitted with a smile.

"What you said to me," she smiled, "It was the nicest thing that anybody has ever said to me. You did the nicest thing that a guy could ever do for me. You wanted me to be happy and that's the best thing that anybody could do for me."

"I'm not the best guy out there," he informed her, "Remember, I don't have a filter, I can't stop myself from saying stuff that I'm thinking."

"I don't care," she shrugged, "I want to be with you because of those flaws. You're may have that problem however, that's what I love about you."

He looked at her with widen eyes, "You love me?" He asked with shock.

"Don't be so surprised by that, horse mouth," she smiled.

He laughed and also took a step towards her. He leaned down to her and crashed his lips against hers. He placed his hand softly on her neck and caresses her skin with his thumb. She placed her hand on his neck also and kissed him back. He heard a clearing of a voice and pulled away from the kiss, he glanced over his shoulder noticing Trent standing behind him with his arms folded across his chest and tapping his foot on the ground.

"What?" He asked him.

"We're supposed to be going to perform now," Trent scowled, "And you're kissing the competition."

"What's it got to do with you?" She snarled.

"Uh," Trent replied bitchily, "Because you're our competition so it has something to do with me."

"I'll show you something that'll have something to do with you," she snapped as she stepped away from Sebastian and stepping towards him quickly with her hand clenched into a tight fist. Sebastian noticed her fist and grabbed her arm softly, stopping her from hitting his fellow Warbler, he pulled her back and stepped in front of her.

"I'll be there," he told Trent. Trent huffed and turned on his heels walking towards the rest of the Warblers. Sebastian turned around and faced her.

"I could've taken him," she snarled.

"And I'm not doubting that," he told her, "But I don't you to ruin your chances of winning because of him and his bitchiness. So, I'm gonna go on stage now and I'm gonna perform. I'll be cheering you from the audience, can I say the same about you?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "I'll be cheering you on, and I'll get the rest of them to cheer you on too."

"Good," he smiled, "I'll do the same thing." He leaned down to her and pecked her lips softly. Stepping away from her, he smiled at her and headed towards the rest of the Warbler's, he turned around and faced her, "Oh," he called, "By the way, the songs that we're singing, I got my inspiration from you."

"From me?" She smiled, "Wow, I feel so blessed that you got your inspiration from me."

"You should be," he smiled, "Break a leg."

"You too," she smiled again. He flashed a final smile at her before turning back around and heading towards the Warbler's. She turned on her heels and headed back into the audience, she shuffled back to her seat next to Rachel, she sat down beside her and Rachel turned her head to look at her.

"Did you see him?" Rachel asked her.

"I did," she nodded, "And I told him."

"Good," Rachel smiled, "So, are you two all good now?"

"Oh yeah," she smiled, "We're very good."

The lights in the audience dimmed and the curtains started to open, the stage lights lit up the stage where the Dalton Academy Warbler's were standing with their hands behind their backs.

[Sebastian]

_It feels like we've been livin' in fast forward  
>Another moment passing by<br>The party's ending but it's now or never  
>Nobody's going home tonight<em>

_Katy Perry's on replay  
>She's on replay<br>DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
>People going all the way<br>Yeah, all the way  
>I'm still wide awake<em>

_I wanna stay up all night  
>And jump around until we see the sun<br>I wanna stay up all night  
>And find a girl and tell her she's the one<br>Hold on to the feeling  
>And don't let it go<br>'Cause we got the floor now  
>Get out of control<br>I wanna stay up all night  
>And do it all with you<em>

_Up, up, up all night  
>Like this, all night, hey<br>Up all night  
>Like this, all night, hey<br>Up all night_

_Don't even care about the table breaking  
>We only wanna have a laugh<br>I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing  
>I hope she'll wanna kiss me back<em>

_Katy Perry's on replay  
>She's on replay<br>DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
>People going all the way<br>Yeah, all the way  
>I'm still wide awake<em>

_I wanna stay up all night  
>And jump around until we see the sun<br>I wanna stay up all night  
>And find a girl and tell her she's the one<br>Hold on to the feeling  
>And don't let it go<br>'Cause we got the floor now  
>Get out of control<br>I wanna stay up all night  
>And do it all with you<em>

_Up, up, up all night  
>Like this, all night, hey<br>Up all night  
>Like this, all night, hey<br>Up all night_

_Katy Perry's on replay  
>She's on replay<br>(We're gonna wanna stay up all night)  
>DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake<br>(We're gonna wanna stay up all night)  
>Up all night, up all night<br>(We're gonna wanna stay up all night)_

_I wanna stay up all night  
>And jump around until we see the sun<br>I wanna stay up all night  
>And find a girl and tell her she's the one (she's the one)<br>Hold on to the feeling  
>And don't let it go<br>'Cause we got the floor now  
>Get out of control<br>I wanna stay up all night  
>And do it all with you (do it all with you)<em>

_Up, up, up all night  
>Like this, all night, hey<br>Up all night  
>Like this, all night, hey<br>Up all night_

The lights fade as the song finishes with the audience cheering and clapping their hands together, all of the audience were standing on their feet due to Santana and the New Directions, during the middle of the song Santana looked at Rachel and smiled at her, she too returned the smile and they both stood up together, swaying from side to side and clapping their hands to the music, this caused the rest of the New Directions to stand up, starting with Blaine and then followed by the rest of them.

The stage lights lit up the stage once more with the Warbler's standing in the same position as the finished. The spot light shone on Sebastian as he sung his first line of his solo of the next song.

_If you, love somebody  
>Better tell them while they're here cause<br>They just may run away from you_

_You'll never know quite went well  
>Then again it just depends on<br>How long of time is left for you_

_I've had the highest mountains  
>I've had the deepest rivers<br>You can have it all but life keeps moving_

_I take it in but don't look down_

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, eh  
>I'm on top of the world, eh<br>Been waiting on this for a while now  
>Paying my dues to the dirt<br>I've been waiting to smile, eh  
>Been holding it in for a while, eh<br>Take you with me if I can  
>Been dreaming of this since a child<br>I'm on top of the world._

_I've tried to cut these corners  
>Try to take the easy way out<br>I kept on falling short of something_

_I coulda gave up then but  
>Then again I couldn't have cause<br>I've traveled all this way for something_

_I take it in but don't look down_

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, eh  
>I'm on top of the world, eh<br>Been waiting on this for a while now  
>Paying my dues to the dirt<br>I've been waiting to smile, eh  
>Been holding it in for a while, eh<br>Take you with me if I can  
>Been dreaming of this since a child<br>I'm on top of the world._

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, eh  
>I'm on top of the world, eh<br>Been waiting on this for a while now  
>Paying my dues to the dirt<br>I've been waiting to smile, eh  
>Been holding it in for a while, eh<br>Take you with me if I can  
>Been dreaming of this since a child.<em>

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
>And it's a long way up when you hit the ground<br>Get up now,  
>Get up,<br>Get up now._

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
>And it's a long way up when you hit the ground<br>Get up now,  
>Get up,<br>Get up now._

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, eh  
>I'm on top of the world, eh<br>Been waiting on this for a while now,  
>Paying my dues to the dirt<br>I've been waiting to smile, eh  
>Been holding it in for a while, eh<br>Take you with me if I can  
>Been dreaming of this since a child<br>I'm on top of the world_

The audience again cheered and clapped their hands together. The music had finished and Santana was smiling at him, she punched her fist into the air and whooped him. She was proud of him as she carried on cheering him on with the rest of the audience. Sebastian smiled into the audience into the direction where Santana was sitting, he gave her a cheeky little wink before exiting to stage right.

It was now time for the New Directions to perform, they left their seats and headed towards backstage. They did have tough competition with the Warblers but they wanted to go to National's and the set list that they had were the songs that give them a good shot at winning and going onto National's, they just had to make the audience feel their performance but they were the New Directions, and this year was their year to shine at National's.


	17. Regional's Part Two (Finale)

The girls of the New Directions stood on the stage, the stage lights dimmed down to near blackness with the audience waiting for the music to start, the Dalton Academy Warblers finally take their reserved seating in the audience. The music finally starts the stage lights light up the stage where they all stood and got ready to sing their song.

[Brittany]

_Hot and dangerous  
>If you're one of us, then roll with us<br>Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
>When we got hot pants on and up<em>

_And yes of course we does we're running this town just like a club  
>And no, you don't wanna mess with us<br>Got Jesus on my necklace-ace-ace-ace_

[Santana]

_Got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Looking sick and sexy-fied  
>So let's go-o-o <em>

[All](_Let's go! )_

[All]

_Tonight we're going hard har-ha-ha-ha-hard  
>Just like the world is our ours-r-r-r-ours<br>We're tearin' it apart part-par-pa-pa-pa-part  
>You know we're superstars<br>We r who we r!_

_We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb  
>Our bodies goin numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb<br>We'll be forever young-young-yu-yu-yu-young  
>You know we're superstars<br>We r who we r! _

[Tina]

_DJ turn it up  
>It's about damn time to live it up<br>I'm so sick of being so serious  
>It's making my brain delirious!<em>

_I'm just talkin' truth  
>I'm telling you 'bout the shh we do<br>We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
>Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD! )<em>

[Santana]

_Got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Looking sick and sexified  
>So let's go-o-o<em>

[All]_ (Let's go!)_

[All]

_Tonight we're going hard hard-ha-ha-ha-hard  
>Just like the world is ours ours-a-a-a-our<br>We're tearin' it apart part-pa-pa-pa-part  
>You know we're superstars<br>We r who we r!_

_We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-da-da-da-dumb  
>Our bodies goin numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb<br>We'll be forever young-young-yu-yu-yu-young  
>You know we're superstars<br>We are who we are! _

[Brittany]

_DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up  
>DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up<br>DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up  
>DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up-up-up<em>

[All]_  
>Tonight we're going hard hard-ha-ha-ha-hard<br>Just like the world is ours-ours-r-r-r-our  
>We're tearin' it apart-part-pa-pa-pa-part<br>You know we're superstars  
>We are who we are!<br>We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-da-da-da-dumb  
>Our bodies goin numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb<br>We'll be forever young-young-yu-yu-yu-young  
>You know we're superstars<br>We r who we r!_

[Santana]

_Ow!_

The lights dim to a total darkness with the female New Direction's leaving the stage, during their song the crowd too were up on their feet, clapping and swaying from side to side to the music. Sebastian was the first person to stand up in the audience, gesturing to his fellow Warbler's to join him and cheer them on. After the song finished the audience whistled, cheered and clapped their hands together, this including the Warbler's and nobody in the audience had a bigger smile on their face than Sebastian, he whooped and whistled after their first performance.

The male New Directions headed onto the centre of the stage with Artie in the middle, some of the guys standing on the steps and some standing near Artie. The stage lights raise up and the music starts to play.

[Blaine]_  
>It might seem crazy what I'm about to say<br>Sunshine she's here, you can take away  
>I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space<br>With the air, like I don't care baby by the way_

[All]_  
>Because I'm happy<em>

[Blaine]_  
>Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof<em>

[All]_  
>Because I'm happy<em>

[Sam]_  
>Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth<em>

[All]_  
>Because I'm happy<em>

[Finn]_  
>Clap along if you know what happiness is to you<em>

[All]_  
>Because I'm happy<em>

[Artie]_  
>Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do<em>

[Blaine]_  
>Here come bad news talking this and that<em>

[All]_  
>Yeah,<em>

[Blaine]

_ give me all you got, don't hold back_

[All]_  
>Yeah, <em>

[Blaine]

_well I should probably warn you I'll be just fine_

[All]_  
>Yeah, <em>

[Blaine]

_no offense to you don't waste your time  
>Here's why<em>

[All]_  
>Because I'm happy<em>

[Blaine]_  
>Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof<em>

[All]_  
>Because I'm happy<em>

[Sam]_  
>Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth<em>

[All]_  
>Because I'm happy<em>

[Finn]_  
>Clap along if you know what happiness is to you<em>

[All]_  
>Because I'm happy<em>

[Artie]_  
>Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do<em>

[Puck]_  
>Happy, come on, bring me down<br>Happy, come on, bring me down  
>Love is too happy to bring me down<br>Come on, bring me down  
>I said bring me down<br>Come on, bring me down  
>Love is too happy to bring me down<br>Come on, bring me down  
>I said<em>

[All]_  
>Because I'm happy<em>

[Blaine]_  
>Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof<em>

[All]_  
>Because I'm happy<em>

[Sam]_  
>Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth<em>

[All]_  
>Because I'm happy<em>

[Finn]_  
>Clap along if you know what happiness is to you<em>

[All]_  
>Because I'm happy<em>

[Artie]_  
>Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do<em>

[All]_  
>Because I'm happy<em>

[Blaine]_  
>Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof<em>

[All]_  
>Because I'm happy<em>

[Sam]_  
>Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth<em>

[All]_  
>Because I'm happy<em>

[Finn]_  
>Clap along if you know what happiness is to you<em>

[All]_  
>Because I'm happy<em>

[Artie]_  
>Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do<em>

[Puck]_  
>Happy, come on, bring me down<br>Happy, come on, bring me down  
>Love is too happy to bring me down<br>Come on, bring me down  
>I said bring me down<br>Come on, bring me down  
>Love is too happy to bring me down<br>Come on, bring me down  
>I said<em>

[All]_  
>Because I'm happy<em>

[Blaine]_  
>Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof<em>

[All]_  
>Because I'm happy<em>

[Sam]_  
>Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth<em>

[All]_  
>Because I'm happy<em>

[Finn]_  
>Clap along if you know what happiness is to you<em>

[All]_  
>Because I'm happy<em>

[Artie]_  
>Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do<em>

[All]_  
>Because I'm happy<em>

[Blaine]_  
>Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof<em>

[All]_  
>Because I'm happy<em>

[Sam]_  
>Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth<em>

[All]_  
>Because I'm happy<em>

[Finn]_  
>Clap along if you know what happiness is to you<em>

[All]_  
>Because I'm happy<em>

[Artie]_  
>Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do<em>

The stage lights again faded into darkness with the audience once again on their feet clapping along to the music as the music indicated them to do, they were cheering, they were chanting, they were singing and they were dancing. The New Direction boys stayed on the stage and the girls joined them on stage, they stood between the guys and awaited for the music to start. The music started to play and the stage lights light up the stage.

[Santana]

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

[Sam]_  
>It's always a good time<em>

[Santana]_  
>Whoa-oh-oh-oh<em>

[Sam]_  
>It's always a good time<em>

[Blaine]

_Woke up on the right side of the bed  
>What's up with this Prince song inside my head?<br>Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
>Cuz it's always a good time.<em>

[Sam]

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
>Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere<br>I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
>Cuz it's always a good time<em>

[Quinn]

_Good morning and good night  
>I'll wake up at twilight<br>It's gonna be alright_

[Blaine]_  
>We don't even have to try<br>It's always a good time_

[Santana]

_(Whoa!)_

[All]

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
>It's always a good time<br>Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.<em>

[Rachel]

_Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again  
>Checked out of my room hit the ATM<br>Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
>Cuz it's always a good time<em>

[Finn]_  
>Good morning and good night<em>

[Rachel]

_I'll wake up at twilight_

[Both]_  
>It's gonna be alright <em>

[Finn]

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time._

[Rachel]

_Whoa! _

[All]_  
>Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh<br>It's always a good time  
>Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh<br>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.  
>Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh<br>It's always a good time  
>Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh<br>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

[Sam]

_Doesn't matter when  
>It's always a good time then<em>

[Santana]_  
>Doesn't matter where<em>

[Sam]_  
>It's always a good time there<em>

_Doesn't matter when,  
>It's always a good time then<em>

[All]_  
>It's always a good time<em>

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
>It's always a good time<br>Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time<br>Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
>It's always a good time<br>Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time<em>

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

The audience were up on their feet again, cheering, clapping, dancing and chanting. The New Directions stared out into the audience smiling at them, then turning to one another and smiling at each other with pride. With the stage lights dimming, they exited stage right, cheering and jumping up and down. They were certainly proud with what they'd done, now it was time for the decision making, the judges left their seats and headed backstage to make their decisions on who was going to go on to National's. Sebastian shimmed along to the end of the row excusing himself each time he met one of his fellow Warbler's legs when his knees knocked theirs. He finally reached the end of the row and jogged backstage.

Santana was with the rest of the New Directions backstage, they were cheering, chanting, screaming and dancing with joy. They were proud with their performance, they really felt their performance and they just hoped and prayed that with the reaction of the audience, the judges would think the same thing. Santana had her back to the door where Sebastian stepped through, he noticed her and a massive smile appeared on his face, Rachel turned around to face Santana when she glanced over her shoulder to notice him standing there. She looked at Santana and smiled.

"Hey," she said to her, "Look's like you've got yourself a visitor."

"What?" Santana asked her with confusion. She turned around to notice him standing there. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders cutely, he reached for her hand and pulled her gently and quickly out of the room. "What are you doing back here?" She asked him with a smile, "Shouldn't you be with the rest of your Warbler's?"

"I should be," he admitted, "But I had to come and see you. I had to tell you that you were amazing up there. You guys deserve to win it."

"You think?" She asked him.

"Yeah," he admitted, "I did choose some amazing songs which were inspired by you, however, your hearts and souls all went into it. I could see that you guys really wanted it. Not that we didn't, of course, but you really felt the song and I admire you all for that."

"Thanks," she smiled, "And thanks for cheering us on in the audience, I saw that you were the first person to stand up."

"Yeah, well," he admitted, "I thought that you deserved a standing ovation, you were incredible up there. And thanks for getting the audience up on their feet too, I appreciate it. And tell Rachel thank you too."

"I will," she nodded, "I should really be going," she told him as she pointed over her shoulder with her thumb, "And you should really be getting back to your Warbler's. The judges will be making their decision and you shouldn't be around me right now. We're competition, remember?"

"You're right," he nodded, "I should get back. I just wanted to congratulate on your performance. And if you don't win it then the judges must be deaf and blind if they didn't hear and see you guys put your hearts and souls into it."

"Thanks," she smiled, "You should really go."

"Okay," he smiled back, "But not before I do this." He leaned down to her, his hand placed onto her cheek and he stroked it softly with his thumb, he finally reached her lips and caressed his against hers. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and made the kiss more passionate by sliding her tongue into his mouth. Smiling into the kiss, he pulled away and shook his head at her. "If we carry on doing this," he told her, "Then we won't be able to stop because I know I won't be able to keep my hands off you."

"You're right," she agreed as she removed her hand and took a step back from him, "Go. I'll see you on stage."

"All right," he nodded with a smile, "I'll see you up there. Good luck."

"You too," she nodded, "Although, I don't want you to win, I want us to win because I wanna be going to National's this year and I wanna be winning it, you hear?"

"I hear," he laughed, "I want you to go too and if you do go, can I come along with you as your plus one?"

"Hey," she told him, "I aint going to Chicago and leaving my man behind. We've got some experiencing to do up there, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I know what you mean," he admitted with a flirtatiously smile, "And I'll be looking forward to it."

As he started to walk backwards he gave her a cheeky, flirtatiously wink before turning on his heels and walking forward to the room where the Warbler's would be all waiting around before they're called up onto the stage. Santana smiled flirtatiously before also turning on her heels and heading back into the room.

All the performances had finished and the judges had made their decisions, all three show choirs stood on stage awaiting to hear the final result. Mr Schuester stood beside them as their director, they stood in the centre of the stage with the Golden Goblet's to the left of them and the Warbler's to the right of them.

The main judge walked onto the stage holding two envelopes in his hands, who would come first and who would come second. He walked over to the table which held all three trophies, third, second and of course first that would lead them on to go to National's. He stood next to the presenter of the competition and faced the audience. The podgy present who wore a grey suit and white shirt completed with a green tie faced the audience and held the microphone close to his mouth.

"Ladies and Gentleman," the podgy presenter spoke, "I have here the results. And in third place," he tore open the envelope and pulled out the piece of card, he held it close to his chest and read it. "From Our Lady Perpetual Sorrow the Golden Goblets."

The screams from the left hand side, they cheered and jumped up and down. The director of the group walked over to the main judge who handed them the third place trophy, he shook his head and handed over the trophy over the director. He gave him a quick smile before heading back over to them and they all headed off stage.

"And now," the podgy presenter continued, "The moment that you've all been waiting for. In my hand I have here the winner of the Mid-West Regional's Show Choir Competition." He tore open the enveloped, taking out the piece of card revealing the winner of the competition, he kept the card close to his chest as he glanced down and read who the winner was. He moved the microphone close to him mouth. "And the winners are," he spoke slowly as he glanced back down at the card in his hand. The New Directions all held each other's hand and closed their eyes tight shut. Sebastian glanced over to the side and gave them a quick smile. "From William McKinley High, the New Directions!"

And with a gasp they all opened their eyes quickly and screamed with joy. They all turned to one another and hugged one another. Jumping up and down cheering and dancing, they clapped their hands together and screamed with joy. Mr Schuester walked over to the head judge and received the first place trophy off him. Sebastian stepped towards him and offered his hand to him, shaking his hand with a smile on his face, Mr Schuester nodded at him and headed back over to the New Directions who were dancing and cheering on stage. He handed the trophy over to Artie who raised it up and in the air, pumping it up and down with the rest of the New Directions surrounding him.

Santana glanced to the side and noticed him smiling at her. He clapped his hands and pointed at her. "I told you," he mouthed. She smiled massively at him, she turned her body and jogged over to him, she leaped onto him and wrapped her arms around him as she crashed her lips onto his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Not only had Santana won the Regional's and was heading off to Chicago to fight for the National's but she'd finally found a guy who she could see spending a long time with. A guy who knew her. A guy who promised would never hurt her. And most of all, a guy who she'd finally gave her heart too. She needed her heart broken otherwise she wouldn't have met her first love and even though she admitted that having her heart broken was the most humiliating thing that had ever happened to her, it was the best thing to happen to her otherwise she wouldn't have had a casual relationship with Sebastian, which wouldn't have lead to finding her first love.

They say in life that everything happens for a reason. And being hurt by Puck forced her into the arms of Sebastian and being with Sebastian was the best thing to ever happen to her.


End file.
